Logan Grey: The Long Lost Brother
by Chaz746
Summary: Logan has returned to Seattle to fix things in his life, including his relationship with his sister Meredith. Will she let him into her life or will she push him away? (AU Season 2)
1. The Return

**The** **Copyrights of this show belong to Shonda Rhimes & ABC Television. All I Own is the plot and The Original Characters.**

Chapter 1: The Return

Logan Grey was looking at the skyline of Seattle loom closer as his plane was beginning to land. It had been a long time since he was in Seattle and he was hesitant. Being back here brought up all the memories he had buried along time ago. The first thing he wanted to do was see his sister.

The last time he had spoken to his sister they had gotten into this huge argument. It led to Logan leaving and studying abroad until he graduated from Oxford University with a law degree. With that in hand Logan had worked in several law firms across Europe and he realized he wasn't happy. He had turned his back on the one person who needed him the most. He had a lot to make up to Meredith.

 _"Good Evening, passengers this your captain speaking. We are now landing at Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. I hope your flight was a pleasurable experience and we hope you fly with us again." The Captain's Voice spoke over the speaker._

Forty Five minutes later Logan was standing in front of the airport and saw an old friend waiting for him at the entrance.

"It has been along time since I have seen you Logan. You best be glad that I don't take you over my knee for the way you've acted." Adele Webber scolded Logan who had a sheepish look on his face.

"Aunt Adele," Logan said hugging her tight. He then looked her directly in her face. "I have missed you so much. How is Uncle Richard?"

"Richard is fine, He works a lot of hours but that's to be expected." Adele said simply.

"Well on that note can you take me to the hospital? I need to speak to your wonderful husband about something important." Logan said vaguely making Adele look at him with suspicion.

"I hope you are not in any trouble Logan." Adele said leading him to her car.

"To be honest, for the first time in a long time I am actually in a good place. I just want to see a familiar face." Logan said putting his luggage in the trunk of car.

"As long as your being honest with me. I worry about you a lot Logan and I hope you will eventually let someone into your world," Adele says turning on the car. "Just know I am here when you're ready."

"Thanks Aunt Adele" Logan said as they drove away from the airport.

(Time Skip)

Logan was entering the lobby of Seattle Grace Hospital. He hadn't step foot in this hospital in over seventeen years. He could still see him and Meredith getting scolded by their mother Ellis Grey. Till this day Logan hated his mother for the harsh upbringing that made him the way he was.

Adele saw Logan just standing in the lobby and she could see the memories floating around him. She walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Logan turned to face Adele and smiled at her. She could tell it was very forced for him. They both stepped on the elevator when the doors opened.

"So where are you going to work?" Adele asks Logan who glances down at her as more people step on the elevator.

"Well I didn't want to say anything but the reason I came back was I got a great offer. One of the firms I worked for transferred me to the Seattle office because of a certain client." Logan said vaguely.

"Wait is that why you are meeting with Richard?"

"I am meeting with the entire board to sign some paperwork so I can legally represent the hospital." Logan explained to Adele who was smiling at him.

"Logan that's wonderful."

Soon the elevator doors opened on the fifth floor and Adele once again led Logan down a corridor until they reached an office with the words "Chief of Surgery" on the wall by the door. Logan knocks on the door and hears a voice say "enter".

Logan opens the door and sees Richard Webber sitting at his desk with his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He was reading something until he glanced up and noticed his wife and Logan.

Adele watches as Logan walks further into the office. She closes the door so they can talk about business.

"Logan Grey as I live and breathe," Richard said jovially as he got up from his desk and pulled him into a hug. He then released him and led him to a seat. "So how what have you been up to with your life lately?"

"I graduated from Oxford and I've been working for Straus, Fields, & Laurent as a junior partner for the past five years or so. Things in my professional life are going great for me but I have things I still need to fix." Logan explained as he sat down.

"You mean Meredith?" Richard ask calmly.

"I haven't seen my sister in over ten years. The last time we spoke was over how to deal with Ellis. I didn't want to be bother with Ellis Grey and all that comes with her so I moved to London. I got my life together so to speak but Meredith and I have a lot of things to workout."

Richard looked Logan closely and nodded before asking "So the board would like to hire your firm for legal representation and I put in a good word with your firm. Are you always going to be on call at ready?"

"Well we work with a lot of private medical labs and hospitals all over the world. My job is to help you with any legal matter that pertains to the hospital. You made a wise choice in deciding with us," Logan opens up his briefcase and pulls out several papers and hands them over to the Chief. " You will see here is the contract and everything you have asked for. Run it by the board and I will fix what else you need."

"I will show them this and reply back to you" Richard said shaking Loga's hand as he began to stand up.

"If you need anything at all Richard don't hesitate to call" Logan said walking out of the chief's office. Adele was sitting out in the waiting area and noticed Logan. She stood up and walk towards him.

"Aunt Adele why don't you sit with Uncle Rich while I get something from the cafeteria." Logan said heading for the elevator.

"Logan you should find a hotel to check into. Until you find a permanent place to stay" Adele said behind him as she went into Richards office.

He pulled out his phone as he waited for the elevator. Logan had several missed calls and when he saw who called he dialed the number quickly.

"Hello" a voice answered.

"It's me" Logan replied.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

Logan sighed before he replied "I was in a meeting with one of the firm's clients. What's so urgent you've been blowing up my phone, Vanessa?" Logan questioned.

"Logan I am so sorry to be the one to tell you this," Vanessa paused before continuing. "There was an accident earlier this afternoon. There were a few casualties but only one survived, your godson Noah.

When the last words were spoken Logan had dropped his phone on the hospital floor. His best friend and his wife were dead, leaving their four year old son to him. He looked around and noticed he was alone in the hallway. He sluggishly bent down to pick up his phone and put it to his ear.

"Logan are you still there?" Vanessa asked frantically.

"I'm here" He said voice shaking in despair. "What exactly happened?"

"Jake and Selena were driving in the countryside outside of Florence yesterday and their car flipped over with all three of them inside. Noah only has a few injuries but Jake and Selena died on impact. Right now Noah is with me and he is sleeping." Vanessa explained.

"When can I have Noah?"

"As soon as possible. I can be on the next flight out to Seattle within the hour." Vanessa said.

"Please call me when you are at the airport, just about to take off."

"I will, Logan. Don't worry about anything." Vanessa placated the man.

"What about his parents will?" Logan questioned.

"They left everything to Noah and you are the executor of the estate until he is twenty-one. Listen I will call you when I leave the hospital."

"Vanessa what's happening with Jake and Selena's bodies?"

"They are being buried in Jake's Family cemetery in London. His mother just collected their bodies and left abruptly without saying anything to Noah."

"Listen I will call you back later. Keep me posted on everything going on over there." Logan said hanging up just as the elevator doors opened. Inside the elevator was a short black woman who was looking at a patients chart book.

"Are you getting on or are you gonna get lost in whatever you're thinking about? She said irritably.

"Sorry."Logan said getting on the elevator.

When the doors closed Logan slowly got pulled into his thoughts once more. His best friend and his wife were dead and he was now responsible for a little boy. Never in his entire life did Logan think he would have kids before he turned thirty. Logan sighed gathering the other occupants attention.

"Whats with the constant sighing. You are irking my nerves just as my interns" The woman exclaimed.

Logan looked at the woman and started to say something when the elevator doors opened once more and several people entered.

"I don't have all day" She said impatiently.

"My best friend past away earlier today and now I have custody of his son. I don't know anything about raising kids. I'm practically a kid myself," Logan rubbed his hand on his face agitatedly. "Why am I even telling you this? I don't even know you."

The woman looked at him with scrutinizing glance before commenting "The fact that you know your not ready to be father speaks value about your character. No one ever said raising a child would be easy. All you have to know is that kid depends on you, so stop whining and grow up."

"I haven't been spoken to like that since my mom. Thank you for that by the way. What is your name if you don't mind me asking?" Logan asked.

"Dr. Miranda Bailey"

Logan's eyes widen in acknowledgement after hearing her spoke. His uncle had spoken highly of her and to finally meet her in person was a different experience. "You are not how I imagined meeting."

"So you have heard of me?"

"Who hasn't heard of _the_ Nazi" Logan said coyly gaining a smirk for Bailey.

"I never got your name."

"Logan Grey"

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a Meredith Grey would you?" She asked.

"Meredith is my little sister and I haven't seen her for quite sometime. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Follow me , I know where exactly she is." Dr. Bailey instructed him just as the elevator doors opened.

(Time Skip)

Ten Minutes later Dr. Bailey led Logan into the cafeteria. He looked around for any appearance of his sister.

"Mr. Grey your sister is right over there sitting with the rest of my interns." Dr Bailey said pointing to table where three women and two men wre sitting at a table eating.

"Thanks for the help and the speech back in the elevator. I have a feeling we are going to be seeing a lot of each other." Logan said.

"Try not to make it a habit. I have a reputation to keep, now be gone with you". Bailey said walking away from him.

When Dr. Bailey walked away from him, Logan mentally prepared for the conversation he was about to have with his sister. He didn't know what to expect with Meredith when it came to talking things out. Hopefully she actually spoke to him instead of running. Logan sighed and approached the table.

Logan saw his sister for the first time in ten years and she looked different. Her hair was blonde for one thing. What he noticed most different about her was her eyes. He could always tell how she was feeling just by looking into her eyes. As he got closer to the table Meredith look directly at him with a look of derision.

"Logan?" She asked confused with a hint of anger in her voice

"Hello Meredith."

Meredith stood up from the table and walked up to him. She stared at his face for a few seconds and then Logan felt her hand fly across his face.

"WHAT THE HELL MEREDITH?" He exclaimed rubbing his face where she had slapped him.

"DON'T YOU MEREDITH ME! I NEEDED YOU AND YOU RAN! I HAD TO FIX EVERYTHING AND DEAL WITH IT ALL BY MYSELF!" Meredith screamed at her brother while hitting him in the chest.

Logan pulled her close to his chest. She was still hitting him while crying hysterical until she stopped. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching so Logan led her out into the hallway away from everyone. He grabbed her face and made her look into his eyes.

"Hey listen I am so sorry Mer, I was an ass for leaving you to pick up all the pieces. Between Mom making me feel like I was stain on her scrubs, me leaving for law school, I just wanted to be free from all her burdens. I abandoned you when you need me most. I just wanted to see you cause I missed my little sister." Logan apologized as tears fell from his sisters face.

Meredith slowly detached herself from her brother and wiped her face with the sleeves of her lab coat. She still couldn't believe her brother was standing in front of her after all these years. Now was a chance for her to say the things she wanted to say to him as well.

"Since we're apologizing to each other... I am sorry too."

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one who ran away Meredith, remember." Logan said

"For the longest time I resented you for leaving. It felt like Thatcher leaving all over again and it hurt. You were my big brother and you left me. But I never thought about what you had to deal with being the oldest. Mom put more expectations on you then me and I didn't see it from your point of view. So from here on out we have to communicate better." Meredith said making her brother smile.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" Logan said with a smirk beginning to creep on his face.

Meredith shoved her brother making him laugh. "Maybe." Meredith said just as her pager beeped.

"Duty calls?" Logan said.

"Yeah. Will I see you later?"

"You cant get rid of me that easily Meredith. I'm gonna go check into a hotel and I will stop by the house tomorrow morning. Now go save lives and we will talk more." Logan said hugging his sister and then watching her walk away from him.

Logan continued to watch until his sister was out of sight before he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Richard.

"Hey do you know a hotel in the areas by Seattle Grace?"

"The Archfield is a great place. You don't want to stay with me and Adele?"

"No I'm going to check into a hotel then meet up with Meredith in the morning. I will call you later on so we can meet."

"Ok Logan have a good night." Richard said hanging up the phone.

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, & REVIEW

CHAZ746


	2. Starting Over

**The Copyrights of this show belong to Shonda Rhimes & ABC Television. All I Own is the plot and The Original Characters.**

Chapter 2: Starting Over

Logan felt a blinding light shine across his face. He rolled over and saw his ex-fiance Vanessa standing over him. She had pulled the blinds from the window allowing the sun into the room. She was glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest. He picked up his phone and saw several missed calls from her.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Vanessa. I overslept when I was supposed to come to the airport this morning." Logan said quickly getting out of the bed.

Vanessa sighed as she sat on the corner of the bed. She watched as Logan rushed into the bathroom with his clothes. She glanced over to the bed and saw Noah still sleeping from the airport. She wondered what the kids life would be like living with Logan. Soon she saw Logan come out of the bathroom dressed.

"How was the flight? Did Noah give you any problems?" He asked.

"He was fine Logan. Noah misses his parents so he cried a lot. Other than that he just feels alone right now." Vanessa said crossing her legs before turning to look at the sleeping kid. "What happened to you yesterday?"

"After I got off the phone with you yesterday I saw Meredith."

Vanessa turned her head quickly at that. "You saw Meredith, how was that?"

"She slapped me in the middle of the hospital cafeteria." Logan said gaining a giggle from his ex. "How did you know where I was?"

"I called your Aunt Adele and she told me where you were. So we hopped on a cab and got here." Vanessa explained as Logan sat next to her on the bed.

"How long are you staying in town?" Logan asked.

"Until tomorrow night."

"Thanks again for doing this. I know we didn't end on good terms but it means a lot."

"Like I told you before you left, I am waiting for you to get it together. I still love you but until you know what you want," Vanessa stopped to wipe the tears attempting to come out. "We can't be together." She finishes getting a nod from him.

After a few moments of silence, Logan and Vanessa saw Noah slowly waking up. When he was somewhat awake he rubbed his eye and saw them.

"Hey buddy." Logan said greeting his godson.

Noah stood up from the couch and walked to Logan who met him halfway. Logan pulled the little boy into his arms and held him tight. He felt Noah's arms rap around his neck and soon felt his shirt become damp.

"Its going to be ok Noah. I've got you now." Logan said.

Vanessa watched the interaction between the two of them and smiled. She now knew that things would be ok. They were all each other had and they needed to be together. Hopefully in the near future Logan got himself figure out so they can have it all someday.

"Not that this isn't cute and all but we need to eat." Vanessa said when she heard Logan and Noah's stomachs rumble. They both laughed at her while Noah wiped his eyes on the sleeves of his sweaters.

(Time Skip)

After eating breakfast in the hotel the three of them went and rented a car. Logan had called Meredith to see if she was home. She told him to come by. Now they were pulling up in front of the house.

Logan, Vanessa, and Noah got out of the car and walked up the front porch. Logan knocked on the door and waited. He turned to Noah who was looking around at everything.

"You know when I was your age Noah, I grew up in this house with my little sister."

"Really."

"Yeah, me and Meredith would play in the front yard a lot. We were all each other had."

Soon the front door opened by Meredith who smiled at her brother, and gave a confused glance over to the woman and child beside him.

"Come on in." She said opening her door wider as they entered.

When Meredith closed the front door she led them into the living room. Vanessa sat on the couch and Noah sat next to her and laid his head on her. Logan was taking a look around the room and saw it was still the same from when they were kids. He also noticed there were no pictures of him around.

"Mer, where are all the photos?" Logan asked his sister who looked like she swallowed a lemon.

Meredith sighed before looking at Logan. "After we had fought that night Mom was angry to say the least. She said you were just like Thatcher and destroyed anything that reminded her of you."

"You should change the furniture in this house Meredith. It feels like she is going to walk in any moment and yell." Logan suggested getting a small smile from his sister.

"I would but I'm barely home as it is. The hospital keeps me busy and I don't really notice it." Meredith said while glancing at Noah and Vanessa.

"Who are they Logan?" Meredith asked making Logan glance at his godson and ex.

"The little boy sitting over there is my godson, Noah. I recently gained custody of him." Logan paused before he continued. "His dad Jake was my best friend and my dorm mate in college. I was his best man at his wedding. He and his wife died yesterday in a car crash and now Noah is my responsibility." Logan explained with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Logan I am sorry. How is Noah holding up?" Meredith asked concerned.

"He is taking it day by day. He still has nightmares about the car crash. I know he misses his mom and dad. All I know is I am going to be there or him." Logan said not knowing the words he spoke made Meredith jealous of the little boy.

"What about the woman holding him? Who is she Logan?" Meredith asked as she and Logan walked into the kitchen.

Meredith opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She opened and watched her brother as he sat on the kitchen stool.

"Her name is Vanessa, and all I can say is its complicated." Logan simply explained making Meredith arch her eyebrow at him as she sat down across from him.

"Why is it complicated Logan? What could be so hard for you to be in a relationship?" Meredith asked making her brother sigh in frustration.

"I love Vanessa but I don't know if I am ready to get married. I can see together forever and it makes me happy, but the thought of marriage makes me run for the hills. Seeing what Ellis went through it makes me fear commitment in the sense." Logan explained.

"Don't you think she should have an opinion?"

"Vanessa told me she would wait until I got myself together. But I have a lot of things I want to fix first. Mainly my relationship with you and now Noah's wellbeing. So a relationship is the least of my worries.

"So have you figured out where your going to live?" Meredith asked changing the subject.

"I was going to ask you if I can live here. If that is ok with you?" Logan asked.

"I wish I could say yes but there is no room. I have two roommates who live here now and you have Noah to worry about now." Meredith said watching Logan's lips lift up into a smile.

"It is only for a couple of days Meredith until I find a place of my own. I wouldn't want to bring up all the old memories."

"Well there is the attic." Meredith added jokingly.

"I'll pass." He sarcastically replied.

Vanessa entered the kitchen just as the Grey siblings laughed. She stopped and just watched as Logan reunited with his sister. Maybe living in Seattle was just what Logan needed.

"Hey I am going to go to Adele's house with Noah. Richard is going to come by and pick you up in an hour." Vanessa explained before turning to Meredith. "Meredith, although we barely spoke it was nice to meet you. Logan missed you so much so I am happy you are back in his life. Take care of him for me."

When she finished speaking she walked out of the kitchen and few minutes later the front door opened then closed.

(Time Skip)

Forty minutes later while Meredith and Logan continued speaking the front door opened, and voices spoke in high tones heading towards them. The kitchen door opened and Logan noticed it was two people from yesterday that were sitting with his sister in the cafeteria.

"Hey Meredith" they said while giving very noticeable glances towards Logan.

"Logan this is George and Izzie. Izzie and George this is my older brother Logan." Meredith said to her roommates and brother.

"It's a nice to put a name to the face." Izzie said opening cabinets while George sat down next to Meredith.

"Thanks I guess" Logan said just as his phone rang making everyone watch as he picked it up.

"Logan it's Richard, I wanted to let you know the board have read over the contract so now they would like to speak to you. How soon can you get to Seattle Grace?" Richard asked.

"Give me a sec," Logan turned to his sister as he put his hand over the phone "Can you drop me off at the hospital. I have to meet with The Chief and the board".

"Sure" Meredith said making her brother nod at her as he put the phone back to his ear.

"Richard I will be there in the next twenty minutes." Logan said hanging up.

"Why exactly are you meeting with the board?" Izzie asked with George and Meredith waiting for Logan to answer.

"The law firm I work at has many contracts with hospitals all over the world. When Richard heard that the contract with the hospitals old lawyers were up her called me. I have worked personally with a lot of our contracts so my superiors thought it would be best for me to oversee the Seattle Grace deal."

"So you only came back to Seattle to work for your firm?" Meredith questioned dread the response to come.

"Meredith I knew you were working at Seattle Grace prior to me getting the job. I may not have spoken to you in ten years but that doesn't mean I haven't been making sure you were taken care of." Logan said.

"What do you mean?"

"Richard has been keeping tabs on you for me." Logan simply replied making his sister shake her head in disbelief.

"You've had people check up on me because you were too afraid to do it yourself. You knew where I was the whole time but it took a job offer for you to come and see me. What is it going to take for you to realize that the things you do affect the people around you." Meredith said in anger.

"Meredith if your waiting for me to grovel at your feet, you will be waiting a long time. I am not perfect and I never said I was but I already apologized for not being there. If your going to keep bringing that up then maybe you arent ready to forgive me and you probably won't ever. I am not going to allow you to lord that over me. Either you accept my apology completely or don't. I can't worry about your feelings if you won't completely tell me what issues you have." Logan said.

"I need time Logan."

"Take all the time you need just know I am here when you are truly ready to move on. I wasted ten years to see you and I am not going to let another ten go by." Logan said heading out the front door.

When Logan walked out of the kitchen Meredith turned to face her friends and saw their faces.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Izzie looked at her friend and sighed. "Meredith he is trying to be apart of your life and you are pushing him away. Give him a chance to fix things. He is trying and your not even reciprocating the branch he is giving you. For once stop being a bitch and just let someone in."

"I already did that and it backfired in my face." Meredith bitterly stated making George finally snap at her.

"Logan isn't Derek! He is your brother and you are pushing him away so you don't get hurt again. It's ok to be afraid of letting him in but take it at your own pace." George said walking out of the kitchen heading upstairs.

Meredith sighed and looked at Izzie who pointed to the door. "Go after your brother."

Meredith ran towards the door and saw her brother leaning against her car. She slowly walked towards him and leaned beside him.

"I am afraid that once I let you in you will leave again and I don't know if I can truly let you in." Meredith explained.

"Look all I want is us to do is start over. Are you willing to put aside all of your insecurities to try? I cannot keep being the only one trying here Meredith. Look can you take me to the hospital and we can talk about this later." Logan said exhausted with Meredith's dark and twisty demeanor.

Logan and Meredith entered the car and sat in silence until she turned to him. "Your right about me not trying hard enough. I wanna give us a chance but its not easy."

"Whoever said reconnecting was easy is a liar," Logan said making both of them laugh. "All jokes aside I am here when you are ready."

"Thanks." she said pulling out of the driveway leaving the house looming behind them.

(Time Skip)

Logan and Meredith walked into the lobby and headed quickly towards the elevator. As the elevator doors opened a man was staring at the Grey siblings. More importantly he was gazing at Meredith and it was weird in Logan's opinion to be honest.

They both stepped on the elevator and the silence alone was killing Logan. He glanced behind him and notice the man was still staring at his sister and Meredith was ignoring him.

"How is your day off Meredith?" The man behind them asked with a smirk.

Meredith turned around and glared at the man. "It's Dr. Grey to you Dr. Shepherd, I told you that repeatedly." She said incensed.

"Do you two know each other?" Logan asked curiously at the animosity his sister was giving Dr. Shepherd.

"Logan this is Dr. Derek Shepherd. He is head of Neurology here and my boss." Meredith explained quickly turning to face Logan.

"Why are you angry with your boss?" He asked looking between the two.

"Its not important." She said nonchalantly.

"Whatever" He said turning to the elevator doors just as they opened and a red headed woman was there staring at the trio.

"Addison?" Logan said in shock.

"Logan!" She said rushing into his arms hugging him.

"What are you doing here? Last I heard you were in New York married with some doctor." Logan said to Addison.

"That doctor is behind you. Now what are you doing here in Seattle?"

"Richard called and I came running. I am actually about to meet with him and the board. Not only that I came to see my sister." Logan said tilting his head in the direction of Meredith.

At this moment in time Meredith wanted the elevator to suddenly fall with all four of them inside. Her brother knew the wife of the man she was in love with. What are the odds this would only happen to her.

"You know my brother?"

"Yeah he and I met at charity gala in Barcelona a few years back. I was at his engagement party in New York. Ever since then we have been close." Addison added grinning at Meredith with glee seeing her nervousness.

Derek was shocked that Meredith had not mentioned she had a brother, he was also shocked that Addison knew him as well.

"How's Mark doing Addison? I haven't heard from him in a while" Logan asked changing the subject not noticing how tense both Shepherd's became.

"He is still in New York last I heard," Addison said looking at her watch. "Well if you will excuse me I have a patient to look over. Logan we should catch up and have dinner sometime. Call me when your free." Addison said walking away from the three of them.

As Addison walked away Logan looked at his watch and realized he was late for his meeting with the board. "Listen Meredith I will catch up with you later. Tomorrow I am going to be looking at houses and apartments. I could meet you here for lunch if that is ok with you?"

"That's fine with me Logan, good luck with the meeting." She said as Logan walked away from her and Derek

"I didn't know you had a brother Meredith."

"You never asked" she calmly stated making him look at her with sorrow.

After a few moments Derek says "I miss you."

Meredith scoffs and turns to face him and glares making him flinch at how cold she quickly became.

"Let me tell you something you arrogant son of a bitch, I am not the one who lied about being married. I owned up to the fact that I am not a happy person but you still sought after me. So leave me alone. You don't get to make me feel guilty for you over the fact that your wife cheated on you and make me your mistress. I love you but love is not enough in this situation." Meredith said making Derek see all the pain he caused.

"Meredith I want to be with you but I am still married." He said making her grunt in annoyance.

"Then why are we still having this discussion Derek. You made your choice and the choices you make affect the people around you." Meredith exclaims before walking away from him.

(Time Skip)

After meeting with the board and signing the contract Logan headed for his hotel to change. He then met up with Vanessa and Noah at Richard and Adele's home before heading to the airport to drop Vanessa off.

When they reached the airport Vanessa attempted to get open her door she saw Logan's hand hold her arm.

"I want to thank you for bringing Noah to me and I have something for you." Logan said giving her small wrapped gift.

"What is this Logan?" Vanessa said.

"I want you to open it on the plane and then call me when you land. I am ready to give me and you something good to look forward to." Logan states secretly.

"Goodbye Logan" Vanessa said going to kiss his cheek only for Logan to turn his head to give her a full kiss. After a few moments she pulls away and smiles before looking into the backseat where Noah is sleeping. "Take care of him Logan and don't screw it up." She adds getting out of the car.

As she gathers her luggage she turns to face the car and sees Logan driving off. Vanessa then opens the gift Logan gave her and sees a diamond encrusted platinum band. At the bottom of the box is a card.

 _I bought this ring in Paris just before I left and I was going to give it to you. Seeing you today gave me the confidence to give you it. I realized when I saw it that it was a symbol of our love. Know that no matter how far apart we are you are it for me and someday we will be married and have the life we always dreamed._

 _Love Logan_

Vanessa also noticed at the bottom was a photo of them at the lock bridge in Paris. Seeing them how they once were made the tears slowly streak down her face. She quickly wiped her face as she heard over the intercom her flight being called. Vanessa at this moment things between her and Logan were not finished and she was eventually going to get her man.

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, & REVIEW

*The next chapter will be titled "Make Me Lose Control" after the season two episode three. Logan and Ellis will come face to face in over ten years.

CHAZ746


	3. Make Me Lose Control (Part 1)

**The Copyrights of this show belong to Shonda Rhimes & ABC Television. All I Own is the plot and The Original Characters.**

Chapter 3: Make Me Lose Control Pt.1

It had been a week since Vanessa had left Seattle, leaving Logan and Noah alone. Logan had searched all around Seattle for a place to call home and luckily he had. It was perfect in Logan's opinion and he was quite pleased with his new home. Noah loved the house as well especially with all the new furniture in his brand new bedroom.

Logan wanted Noah to be very comfortable in his new home. He let Noah help him pick out everything and the little boy couldn't be any happier.

"Uncle Logan?" Noah asked sitting on the bed

Logan who was putting away Noah's new clothes in the closet glanced at the little boy, "Yes Logan?"

"Do you miss Mommy and Daddy?" The little boy asked stunning Logan. It had been a week and couple of days since Logan had found out his best friend James died. Logan hadn't had time to grieve, especially with Noah around.

"Everyday buddy. Everyday. What about you?" Logan asked Noah who was looking at his feet.

"I miss them. I miss the way Mommy would tuck me in at night and read me stories. Daddy and I would play football in the park with Mommy laughing at us." Noah said softly.

Logan finished putting the rest of the clothes inside the closet before sitting next to Noah. He pulled the little boy onto his lap and hugged him tight.

"Noah I need you to understand something for me, " Logan wiped the tears from his and Noah's eyes. "Mommy and Daddy may not be here with you like I am but they will always be here in your heart." Logan said point his finger towards Logan's heart.

Noah nodded before pulling away and walking out of his room. Logan sighed as the conversation had took a toll on him emotionally. He got up and walked out Noah's room and closed the door while walking to the kitchen. Walking to the kitchen Logan sees Noah watching cartoons over by the living room. Right before he gets to the kitchen he hears the doorbell ring.

"Just a minute." He calls out before heading to open the door.

When he opens the door he sees Adele standing on the porch with a casserole dish in her hand.

"Do you plan on letting me in or do I have to eat this all by myself." She said smartly making Logan grin at her.

"Sorry Aunt Adele come on in" Logan said letting her walk pass him to enter the house.

He closes the door and watches Noah run to hug Adele. "Hi Baby, you behaving for your Uncle?" She asks getting a nod in response.

"Now Logan I made a nice cheesy gooey lasagna for you boys. So you wanted me to babysit while you go out for a run?" Adele asks placing the lasagna on the countertop.

"Yeah if you don't mind? I had already signed Noah up for school but we have to wait until tomorrow. How is Uncle Richard after the surgery?"

"I don't mind at all. It gets quite lonely being home by myself, but since Richard had the surgery I've been taking good care of him." Adele said smiling at Logan.

"Thanks Aunt Adele you're a lifesaver," Logan walked into the living room "I bet Uncle Richard can't sit still for too long."

"No he can't but I've been making him sit at home watching Oprah" Adele said with a knowing grin.

"You're evil." Logan said coming back into the kitchen with a gym bag over his shoulder.

"Well if he took it easy I wouldn't torture him. Now you run along me and that cute little boy will be just fine."

"Once again, thanks Aunt Adele." Logan said walking out of the house leaving Noah to the care of Adele.

(Time Skip)

Logan was running through the park to clear his head of everything. In a matter of a week he was back in his hometown, reunited with his little sister, a guardian to a little boy and his best friend had died in a car crash. It all was coming to quick for him to process but he knew he needed to push through. Logan was afraid he might snap if one more emotional thing happened.

As he was running Logan saw two women laying in the grass in the middle of the park. He stopped running and slowed down to get a closer look at them.

He then realized it was Meredith and Cristina. Logan had met Cristina and Alex briefly while having lunch with Meredith. His first impression of Cristina Yang was intense to say the least. Alex seemed like a total dick and he was cool with that. All Logan knew was that he did not want to be on her bad side. They looked like they were out of breath and Logan stopped when he got close to them and could hear their conversation.

"I'm stupid" Meredith said to Cristina who was panting for life.

"Slutty Mistress." Cristina agitatedly replied.

"Pregnant Whore." Meredith bit back.

"Sleeping with our bosses was a great idea." Cristina said shocking Logan who was watching them struggle to breath.

"WHOA!" Logan exclaimed getting Meredith and Cristina's attention.

"How long have you been standing there?" Meredith asked her older brother.

"Long enough to find out you both slept with your bosses and she is pregnant." Logan said joining them on the ground.

Cristina gave Logan a scathing look, "Listen here pretty boy, you better not speak of this to anyone." She threatened.

"Who am I going to tell? The only people I speak to are Meredith, the chief and my four year old." Logan said to Cristina making Meredith smirk at person.

As the two interns continued complaining about their lovers Logan smiled. Being back with Meredith felt like things were good for them. Too bad he had a feeling that things were going to take a turn for the worst.

(Time Skip)

After Logan finished his run he went home to change. He wanted to check out the new office his law firm had purchased. Luckily for him Adele was still watching Noah or him. He had met with some of his partners and things were going well. He now stood in his office looking out into the Seattle skyline.

Logan's thoughts had drifted to Vanessa and he was really missing her. She hadn't called him since she left and he missed hearing the sound of her voice. Logan sat in his office chair and picked up the phone and dialed her.

After a few moments she finally answered, "Hello?"

"I was beginning to think I would never hear the sound of your voice."

"Things have been a little hectic over hear." She said exhausted.

"What's wrong?"

"We are downsizing so I have to pick up more of the slack. Two of our senior partners were bought out and the firm is piling more work on some of us."

"Is your job in jeopardy?" Logan asked worried.

"That remains to be seen".

"Keep me updated and if you need anything I'm here for you." Logan said wishing he was there with her at this moment.

"I was thinking about something earlier and I realized something." Vanessa said.

Logan sat up straight in his chair, "What did you realize?"

"This time last year we would have been married. I was looking for photos of Jake and Selena for the eulogy and I found our wedding invitations. I remember Jake yelling at you not to mess this up." Vanessa said emotionally.

"I can't even remember the last thing we said to each other. I feel like he always put more effort into our friendship then I did."

"Don't you dare undermine your love for him Logan! Jake knew you loved him, hell he was practically your brother. So don't you dare pull that crap. Please don't feel sorry for yourself when you need to be strong for Noah." She said affectionately.

Logan was about to reply when his office door was opened by his assistant.

"Mr. Grey, Chief Webber called to say your needed at Seattle Grace immediately."

"Did he say why?"

"Your mother was admitted earlier and your sister had a breakdown."

Logan nodded and began to stand up from his desk, "Vanessa I will call you back as soon as I can. My mother was just admitted and Meredith needs me." He explains.

"Take care of your sister and I will keep you updated." She said hanging up on her end.

Logan hung up his phone and ran out of his office in a hurry.

(Time Skip)

Logan walked quickly into Seattle Grace and rushed up to the nurses station. He saw Addison and Derek arguing, and Izzie watching them helplessly.

He saw a nurse with the name tag "Olivia" sitting their typing on the computer.

"Excuse me, can you direct me to Ellis Grey's room?" Logan said with no emotion in voice gaining the attention of Addison, Derek, & Izzie.

"She is on Level 3" Nurse Olivia said.

"Logan I can take you there" Izzie offered seeing how rigid he was just standing there.

"Thanks" He said walking pass all of them with Izzie running to catch up with him.

As they walked to the elevator Logan asked "How is Meredith?"

"I don't know, as soon as we brought your mother into the hospital she was ranting and raving, and when she saw Meredith it was like she saw red and yelled in rage. Meredith ran into the locker room but Bailey made us go away." Izzie explained.

"I'll see to Meredith after I deal with Ellis" Logan said emotionless.

"Why do you sound so disattached when you say her name? She is your mother, where is the love?" Izzie questioned angrily but that quickly changed when Logan gave her his most deadliest glare.

"I don't have to explain myself to you but if you must know, Ellis Grey maybe an extraordinary surgeon but she was horrible mother. She always belittled Meredith and I when it came to our accomplishments. Hell we were lucky to hear I love you. So the reason that I am the way I am when it comes to her is _ **I HATE HER**_!" Logan said angrily walking out of the elevator, leaving Izzie stunned at his reaction.

Logan walked down the hallway trying to calm down after exploding on Izzie. He didn't mean to yell at her but she was asking questions Logan was not ready to answer. He soon could hear his mother yell at someone as he got closer to her room. When he finds her he also sees George, who is attempting to take her blood.

"Leave me alone Thatch, I'm in the middle of working." Ellis said rudely to George who was confused.

"Thatch? No I'm Dr. O'Malley", George said trying to get the chartbook from Ellis. "Okay. Im trying to check your-" George begins to say before being cutoff.

"Darling I'm not in the mood to play doctor now. Hands off, I'm busy. Um... " Ellis says coyly making George confused once more.

Logan standing in the doorway glances and sees his sister who looks mentally exhausted.

"How you holding up?" He says.

"Numb"

"Am I wrong for wanting her to die already?" Logan bluntly said getting a shocked look from Meredith and George as he walked away from them.

"He doesn't mean that? Right?"

"With Logan you never know," Meredith said trying to change the subject. "Listen George, she is allergic to penicillin.

"Yeah, you said it earlier and it is written on her chart." He said.

"You just have to be patient." Meredith meekly added.

"Okay. Do you um ... who's Thatch? " George asked curiously.

After a few seconds of silence Meredith finally answered, "My dad, Thatcher. ... What did she ... is she ... is she talking about him?"

"Um... Yeah, she.." George attempts to say.

"She never really talks about him."

"You're, you're all right."

"No, yeah, yeah. I'm good."

"Good." George mumbles.

"I can't be here, but if Logan returns can you tell him to stay here for me." Meredith pleads to George.

"Sure." He said gaining a nod from her as she leaves and he returns to dealing with Ellis.

(Time Skip)

Logan was sitting in the waiting room trying to relax himself before he went near his mother again. He always worked himself up around her and it never seemed to end. As he was lost in his thoughts he glances over to the nurses station and sees Dr. Bailey giving him a stern look.

She stops what she is doing and walks towards him and sits next to him.

"What is it with you Grey's and your dramatic lives?" She asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. It's like if ain't about you or your sister it's like the world falls apart. I get that your mother was not the most affectionate, but she made sure you and your sister had a stable home. It may not be what you wanted but you and Meredith are alive," She said getting up walking away before turning around with a glare. "Did I stutter? Go and sit with your mother Grey!".

Logan stood up from his seat and gave Bailey a slight grin as he walked down the hallway. He could hear Bailey muttering about "I hate being surrounded by idiots." As he was walking further down the hallway he saw Addison crying. Curious about what was wrong with his friend Logan called her name "Addison?"

She looked up at hi with puffy eyes and began to attempt to rub the tears out of her face. "Logan what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your mother?"

"I should but I see my friend crying and I want to make sure she is ok. Are you ok?"

"I am tired of always being an afterthought to Derek."

"Addison I don't understand completely what is going on. What exactly happened with you and Derek?" Logan asked his friend.

"I slept with Mark" Addison said softly.

"Addison! What in the hell possessed you to sleep with Mark?" Logan exclaimed in shock.

"Derek was always working late," She glanced at Logan's face and continued, "I know that is not an excuse but I felt like I wasn't wanted and Mark was there. I'm not proud of what happened and seeing Derek's reaction was not what I expected."

"What was his reaction?"

"He looked at us and then walked out of the room and I hadn't seen him until I came to Seattle."

Logan pulled his friend into a hug and softly rubbed her head. "Addison what did you mean that you were tired of being an afterthought?"

Addison slowly pulled herself away from Logan and looked him in his eyes. "Logan there is something you should know. When I came to Seattle I saw Derek and Meredith all cozy, come to find out they had been dating for a month. I knew he was seeing someone but I didn't know she was your sister."

"Now it makes sense why she was mad at him. I'm not getting involved with that especially since my relationship with her is rocky at best. Don't take this the wrong way but your husband is a dick." Logan stated making them both laugh.

"I heard about your mother Logan, I am so sorry. How are you and Meredith holding up?" Addison asked changing the subject.

"I let you know when I find out. I don't want to deal with this but I have to get it over with. Anyway like I told you from before if you ever need anything give me a call Addison." Logan said kissing her cheek before walking away.

When Logan finally returns to his mother's room Logan hears a smash just before he enters. He rushed into the doorway and sees his mother yelling at George.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU INSIPID LITTLE MAN!" Ellis exclaimed in rage throwing a pillow at George.

"Dr. Grey calm down." George said trying to placate her.

"GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She continues to yell.

"Dr. Grey calm down!" George repeats.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She continued.

"Please relax Dr. Grey" George said still attempting to get close to her just as a nurse ran pass Logan to enter the room.

"What can I do?" She asked.

"Calm down Dr. Grey." George then turns to the nurse, "Please get me Haloperidol." George orders as she runs back out of the room

Once the nurse leaves Logan walked up to his mother and she stopped in shock. Logan saw the look in her eye and knew she was lucid for that moment. George watches the interaction with wide open eyes. This is the first time since Ellis was quiet, only it didn't last long.

"YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME! YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!" She bellowed in anger.

"Are you done or do I need to get a muzzle? Now sit your old ass down and shut up." Logan said calmly making Ellis glare at him as she sat back down in her bed.

"Why are you here? Don't you have some place to run off to?" Ellis asks in a soft icy voice.

"Are you that much bitch you cant be happy to see me after ten years?" Logan questions.

"You were my pride and joy, then you stab me in the back to be lawyer. You were too afraid to be a doctor, afraid you couldn't cut it. Logan you are just as cut throat like me only you can't handle it." She states.

While Ellis is speaking to Logan, George walks out of the room to give Logan and Ellis privacy. He sees Meredith and Alex leaning against the wall listening to Ellis. George joins them while they continue to hear the conversation between the mother and son.

"I pity you old shrew, look what you have left after your amazing career. Nothing to show for it except two kids who can't stand the sight of you. I hope it was all worth it cause look where you are, by yourself.

"If you feel that way why are you sitting here in front of me?" SHe said curiously.

"At the end of the day, you are my mother no matter how much of bitch you are. Also I may have your work qualities but I am not like you when it comes to people I love. I have people that depend on me who need love. Because of you I am afraid to let people in but I will get through it.

Who depends on you?" She asks as he takes out his phone and shows her a picture of Noah and him.

"I only want the best for you Logan. You would have been an excellent surgeon. What are you doing with your life?"

"I'm one of Europe's top Junior Partners with several law firms. I have several clients including the very hospital we are sitting in. I am just as cut throat in the courtroom as you are in the OR. Plus it helps that I can make a name for myself without anyone comparing you and I.

"What of Meredith?"

"That's her story to tell and frankly I think she turned out great. Now if you excuse me I have something I need to do." Logan said getting up from the chair beside Ellis's bed.

"I may not like your career choice but I will respect it. Take care of your sisters Logan and get out of my room!"

"Gladly." Logan says walking out of the room barely giving Meredith, Alex, & George a glance.

"Another sister?" George asked quietly.

"I don't know what they are talking about?" Meredith said getting up to follow after Logan.

*Meredith asks questions about things she is not ready to know about.

*The chief finds out about Maggie early and he is heartbroken.

*Part 2 comes out at the end of June

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE & REVIEW

CHAZ746


	4. Make Me Lose Control (Part 2)

**The Copyrights of this show belong to Shonda Rhimes & ABC Television. All I Own is the plot and The Original Characters.**

Chapter 4: Make Me Lose Control Pt.2

As Logan walked away from his mother's room he felt immense relief. He had finally told his mother how he felt after all these years. It wasn't what he expected but it was well needed. Logan soon reached the elevator door and pressed the button to leave.

"Logan!"

Logan turned around at hearing his name and saw Meredith running towards him. When she finally caught up to him she was out of breath.

"What's wrong Meredith?" Logan asked concerned.

Once she finally caught her breath, Meredith looked into her brother's eyes and asked, "What was Mom talking about when she said care for your sisters?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Logan denied just as the elevator doors opened.

When he tried to step into the elevator Meredith put her arm in front of him. Logan turned around to face her angrily.

"Move your arm." He ordered calmly but his tone meant business, but Meredith didn't back down.

"I heard Mom tell you to take of your sisters. I clearly remember she only had one daughter unless I am mistaken. So I am asking one more time, What was she talking about?"

"I don't have to explain anything Meredith. What she told me was for me to know. The fact that you had to eavesdrop on the conversation between she and I says something. Have you ever thought that maybe you cant handle the truth?"

"I deserve to know if I have another sibling or not." Meredith argues.

"Not everything is about you Meredith." Logan states angrily making everyone in the hallway stop to look at them.

"Logan calm down"

"NO!" Logan exclaims. "You don't know what the hell I have done for that woman. All the pain she causes with her secrets. I am the one who has to clean up after her. She is not even in the right mind state and I have to live like this. I left to get away and as soon as I return she sucks me back in."

Meredith backs away from her brother and realizes she went to far. Whatever her Ellis Grey had told him was pushing buttons that hadn't been pushed in a long time. "Logan what is so bad?"

Logan took a deep breath and sighed and walked on to the elevator. "If I tell you can't tell Richard."

"Why would I tell Richard?"

"Because it involves him as well."

"Lets go to one of the on call rooms. We don't need the entire hospital I our business." Meredith says entering the elevator just as the doors close on the Grey siblings.

(Time Skip)

Logan and Meredith were sitting across from each other and neither one had spoken. It had been an hour since Meredith had brought them to this room. Logan still look this distraught after Meredith cornered him in front of the elevator.

"Are you going to say anything?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Once I say it I don't want you getting angry at me. I have kept this secret for over twenty five years. I never said anything because the secret deserved to be happy away from Ellis" Logan explained.

"Just tell me" Meredith finally says.

"We have a little sister." Logan says quietly.

"All I wanna know is how?" Meredith asks in confusion

"Well Meredith, when a man and a woman lay down..." Logan jokingly starts getting a glare from his sister.

"Logan I am being serious."

"I know but I never thought I would speak about this ever. I mean she basically gave her up because it brought up bad memories and emotions. I can still remember the day even though it was 25 years ago. Mom has just come home..."

 _Flashback_

 _It was raining when Ellis Grey came home, and she annoyed to say the least. She had three surgeries back to back and her eyes hurt just to stay open. When she opened her front door she saw her two children doing their homework in the living room._

 _Four year old Meredith was coloring something in a workbook. Logan on the other hand had just recently turned ten, was doing his math homework. Ellis Grey walked into the living room and stood in front of her kids._

 _"LOOK AT THIS MESS! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS PICK UP AFTER YOURSELVES!" Ellis screams irate heading into the kitchen._

 _Logan looked at his sister who had begun to silently cry. It had been seven months since they moved from Seattle to Boston. The change hadn't been smooth for any of them, especially for Meredith. At night she would cry herself to sleep, calling for their father, Thatcher. Ellis would tell her to stop her silly crying and grow up._

 _Logan walked into the kitchen and saw Ellis put a pill in her mouth and drink a glass of water. Ellis noticed him when she put the glass down and raised her eyebrow. "What do you want?" She asked with an annoyed tone._

 _"How was work?" Logan asked making Ellis's face go from irritated to less annoyed._

 _"It was work, I cut people open for a living and I make their lives better." She replied watching her son as he went into the fridge to begin making dinner._

 _It wasn't lost on Ellis that she had no maternal bone in her body. It struck a nerve with in her to see Logan doing the things Thatcher used to do while she was at the hospital. When they moved to Boston, Logan took over the household duties. It made Ellis realize all that she had lost leaving Seattle._

 _"What are you cooking?" She asked curiously._

 _Logan glanced at her for a moment before cutting up peppers, "I read this recipe in a cookbook and I wanted to try it out. I hope you like Mexican food, because I am making fajitas."_

 _"That's fine as long as you don't burn the kitchen down." Ellis remarked opening a cabinet and taking out a pack of saltines._

 _Logan had noticed that Ellis had not been feeling well lately. In the mornings she would throw up and eat weird food. He was looking at her while she was sitting at the kitchen table going over paperwork. He then glanced over to the living room and saw Meredith playing with her dolls._

 _"Mer, did you finish your homework?" He asked as her put the vegetables in the pan._

 _"Yes" She said_

 _"Bring your book to me so I can see you did it properly." He said hearing her grumble as she stopped playing to bring him her homework._

 _While Logan was checking on Meredith's homework, Ellis was watching the interaction between Logan and Meredith, and thought about the one she was carrying. Ellis found out that she was pregnant before she had moved across the country. It wasn't easy to hide the fact that she was pregnant from her coworkers but eventually she had to tell them, she hated to be under scrutiny when it came to her job._

 _"Can you two take this somewhere else? I need to concentrate on this and I cant do that will all your talking." Ellis said annoyed once more._

 _"Sorry Mommy" Meredith said._

 _Logan glared at his mother as he began to finish cooking dinner. She was always yelling at them when she had a bad day. Logan tried his best to shield Meredith from his mother's anger._

 _"Wouldn't it make sense for you to go in your office. I will call you when dinner is finished." Logan offered as he took plates out of the cabinet._

 _"I am the adult Logan you will remember that." Ellis said placing her hand on her stomach._

 _Meredith looked at her mother and saw how pale she became. "Mommy are you okay?"_

 _Logan glanced at his mother once he heard the fear in Meredith's tone. Logan turned off the stove and went around the kitchen island. She was shaking and Logan rushed over to her and held her arm. Ellis held on tight to her son as a puddle soon followed after._

 _"Meredith get me the phone" Ellis ordered in a strained voice._

 _Once Meredith handed the phone to Ellis, who then quickly dialed 911. "Hello?, Yes I have just went into labor and I need an ambulance."_

 _(Time Skip)_

 _Logan called for a neighbor to watch Meredith while he went to the hospital with his mother. The ambulance arrived taking Logan and Ellis to the hospital. When they reached the hospital Logan sat in the room while the doctors were checking over his mother. He was confused about the entire situation._

 _Once the doctors left the room Ellis realized her son was quiet the entire time not asking any questions. She cleared her throat getting Logan's attention._

 _"Your awfully quiet?"_

 _"I figured you didn't want me bothering you in front of the doctors."_

 _"I want to thank you," Ellis started to say watching as her son's faced was full of surprise before continuing. "I know I am hard to get along with but you never complain. I expect the most from you and you always succeed. You took charge of the situation and kept things running. I am not the mothering type and I know you know that."_

 _After a few moments Logan responded, "I blamed myself for us leaving Seattle."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Ellis asked annoyed at the vague response._

 _"I overheard you and Dad arguing about me acting out. I thought you guys were fighting over me so I decided when we got here not to make you angry."_

 _"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," Ellis stated at Logan continuing on. "Our marriage fell apart because your father is a spineless roach who cant fight for what he wants. That was neither you or your sisters fault."_

 _"Mom why did you say sisters?" Logan asked curiously._

 _"I am pregnant with your little sister and I am about to give birth." Ellis explained._

 _"I thought you once old me stress isn't good for you if your pregnant?" Logan asked confused._

 _"It isn't." She replied._

 _"Get some sleep mom. Your going to need your rest." Logan said laying down in the chair._

 _(Time Skip)_

 _After twenty eight hours of labor, Ellis Grey gave birth to a little a girl. She was beautiful in Ellis's opinion. She glanced over at the side and saw her new daughter sleeping. Ellis slowly got out of the bed and walked over to the sleeping baby. "You look so much like Richard." Ellis remarked softly._

 _While Ellis was talking to the baby, Logan was listening by the door and was surprised at what his mother said. He knew Richard and Ellis were close before they moved but to have his baby was something else. It was not this little girl's fault that her parents were not together. Logan promised himself he would take care of his sisters._

 _Logan walked back into the room with a cup of water for his mom. "Here" He said handing her the cup._

 _"Thank You."_

 _"So have you decided on what you are going to name her?" Logan said to his mother as she was slowly drinking her water as she stared at the baby._

 _"No."_

 _"Well she cant not have a name." Logan stated as a nurse and a woman in a suit entered the room._

 _"Hello Ellis I am here from the adoption agency. You have already signed the forms to relinquish your rights as the legal guardian of this child. " The woman said as the nurse was checking Ellis's vitals._

 _"Adoption?" Logan said to his mother who wasn't paying him no mind._

 _"How soon can you take the child?" Ellis asked with no emotion._

 _"In two days but since you filed the paperwork a few months ago the baby is now in our care" The woman informed Ellis all the while not caring about Logan's glare._

 _"Where are you taking my sister?" Logan asked as the nurse took his baby sister._

 _"Logan come here" Ellis advised with a stern face._

 _"WHERE ARE THEY TAKING MY SISTER?" He asked once more irately._

 _While Logan was yelling the nurse pressed a button on the side of Ellis's bed. As Logan was yelling a security guard entered the room._

 _"Remove him!" The nurse ordered._

 _When the security guard attempted to grab Logan, the boy gave his darkest glare to his mother. "This all your fault, I will never forgive you for this. I always thought you were a horrible person but now you are horrible mother. I hope you realize what you've done" Logan said as he was led out of the room."_

 _(Flashback end)_

"Logan you've kept that to yourself all these years?" Meredith asked shocked.

"Its one of the reasons I hate her. She took my little sister away from me and I couldn't do anything about it. One minute she's there and the next she was gone." Logan said with his voice breaking.

Meredith watched as her brother broke down. She got up from her chair and pulled him in to her arms. She never knew any of this happened and her brother knew and kept this.

"Logan you cant blame yourself. You know that right?" She said.

"I have all this guilt inside of me and seeing Ellis in that bed brought it back up for me. I had it buried deep until she told me to take care of my sisters. That moment has always been in the back of mind all these years."

"You have to tell Richard everything. He deserves the right to know he has a daughter."

"He is going to hate me, especially since I know where she is." Logan said making Meredith pull him out of her arm quickly.

"You know where she is?"

"Boston" The older sibling replied.

"Come on lets go find the chief" Meredith said helping her brother stand up as they left the on call room.

Twenty minutes later, Logan and Meredith were standing outside of their mother's room. They had been standing outside the room for over twenty minutes trying to find a way to tell Richard about his child he had with Ellis.

"You Ready?" Meredith asks.

"I will never be ready so lets get this over with." Logan said and led his sister in the room.

Richard lifts his head up as they enter the room. He was watching Ellis in her sleep and he found it quite peaceful. To Richard peaceful and Ellis did not belong in the same sentence. He saw the apprehension on the Grey siblings and he was worried

"Are you both okay?" Richard asked concerned.

Logan walked further into the room until he was standing in front of Richard. "I have something to tell you and I don't know how you are going to react. I have been keeping something from you for over twenty five years. All I can say is I am sorry for not telling you." Logan started to say.

Meredith was about to say something when her pager went off. She looked at it and saw one of her patients needed her. "Logan do you still need me?"

When her brother shook his head she walked towards the door before saying, "If you need me for anything Logan, call me" She said leaving.

Once Meredith was gone Richard looked at the man in front of him waiting expectantly. Logan standing in front of him with this look on his face was one Richard hadn't seen since Logan was young. "What is it you have to say?"

Logan slowly began to tell Richard everything he told Meredith. Logan could see the heartbreak on his face as he told the entire story to Richard. After he finished he waited for Richard to say something.

When he finally did it was not what he was expecting, "Ellis has a benign tumor in her liver" then Richard walks out of the room leaving Logan with his sleeping Mother.

(Time Skip)

Logan was sitting in his living room alone in the dark. He was emotionally drained from seeing his mother and dealing with all her lies and secrets. Their were always casualties when it came to Ellis. Like Meredith, Thatcher, Richard & Himself to name a few. Logan just wondered when it was going to end. Ever since he moved back to Seattle it was like a minefield and right now Logan just wanted to unwind.

Logan got up from his sofa and walked into his office. He went behind his desk to a file cabinet and opened it. He took out a folder and placed it on his desk. He never told Meredith but he kept tabs on their entire family once he left the states. He knew where Thatcher was but he wasn't going to open that can of worms with his sister.

As Logan was looking in the file he saw the picture. The only picture of him and his baby sister. She was just an hour old and she was in his arms. It was the only reminder he had of that day

Logan glanced up at the clock and saw it was two in the morning and he was tired. He walked out of his office and locked the door behind him. He walked pass Noah's room and entered slowly. He saw the little boy sleeping and smiled. That little boy was the only good thing about Seattle.

Logan walked out and was about to head to his door until he heard his doorbell. He wondered who would be at his door at tis hour. When he reached the door he was surprised.

"Addison?"

"Can I come in?" She asked somberly.

"Of course " Logan replied moving aside to let her in. "Not that I am not happy to see you, but is everything okay?

"Do you ever feel like you are drowning and you cant come up for air?" Addison asked as Logan poured her a glass of Brandy.

"At this moment I know what your feeling." Logan says joining her on the couch.

"I am sorry for just coming over here but I needed someone who is not going to judge me. Every time I see your sister and Derek together I get angry and sad. I don't know what to do and I am at my ends wit." Addison ranted finishing her glass.

"Take it easy Addison," Logan advised. "You are sleeping here tonight."

"Thanks Logan"

"Now whatever is going on with you and Derek, I think you should end it."

"Excuse me," Addison said enraged. "Why should I end it?"

"What I am about to tell you may hurt but as your friend you need to hear the truth," Logan began to explain. He went on once he saw Addison was giving him her complete undivided attention. "You both hurt each other and neither one of you is happy. Addison you want things to go back to the way they were."

"I do."

"Well I am sorry to tell you this but you're not. Derek saw you with his best friend in his bed where the both of you lay your head at night. You saw him kissing my sister several times and you are in misery. Even I know at this point you to have to many issues to work out. It seems like your trying and Derek's not. So why be in a relationship like that?" Logan says to his friend who looks even more hurt.

"I still love Derek." She attempted to say confidently.

"Is it enough?" Logan asked leaving them both in silence with their thoughts of misery.

(Time Skip)

Logan and Noah were walking down the hallways of Seattle Grace Hospital. Meredith called him and asked him to bring Breakfast with him. She and her fellow interns had stayed overnight with Cristina, who had suffered a miscarriage. Logan immediately agreed knowing how close Meredith and Cristina had become since they met.

"Why are we here again?" Noah asked in soft voice.

"My sister's best friend isn't feeling well so she asked if I could bring Breakfast." Logan explained for the third time. Noah had asked twice since they walked into the hospital. Logan knew hospitals scared the little boy after the accident that killed his parents.

When they reached the nurses station, Logan saw Richard and Derek talking about a patient. He ignored them and saw Olivia looking at him expectantly.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked.

"Where is Cristina Yang's room?" Logan asked not caring when Richard heard his voice and glanced at him.

"I'll show you where it is" Richard said seeing Logan flinch.

"That's not necessary, you have a hospital to run" Logan said denying Richard's help.

"I insist." Richard said leaving no room for an argument.

"Whatever" Logan added.

Derek Sheppard watched the interaction between the Chief and Meredith's brother. From what he had seen in passing the two of them are close. At this moment there seems to be some friction between the two. Derek decided in that moment to do something stupid.

"Mind if I join the two of you?" Derek asked hopeful.

"No" Richard said trying to talk to Logan alone. Derek backed off once he saw the chief's determined face.

"Never mind then, I have patients to attend to" Derek said walking away from the two of them.

Once they were alone Logan turned to face Richard, "Look I cant go on like this. I am sorry for not telling you about this years ago."

"I'm not mad at you," The Chief sighed an finished what he had to say. "I blame myself for all of Ellis's secrets. Back when we were residents we had a relationship."

"I kind of figured that when I saw my baby sister." Logan smartly remarked getting a chuckle from Richard.

"What I am trying to say is thank you for telling me." Richard said walking away only for Logan to put his hand on Richard's shoulder.

"This is for you," Logan hands Richard the photo of himself holding his baby sister. "I made a copy of this photo and I thought you should have one. It's the only photo I have of her before Ellis gave her up."

Logan saw the turmoil on Richard's face. It hurt seeing a child you know nothing about.

"Come on I think you sister and her colleagues must be hungry" Richard says once he gets himself together.

Once they stop in front of Cristina's room, Logan sees Meredith glance at him and Richard. She turns back to her friends.

"Are we good?" Logan asked Richard.

"We are fine, now go inside and tell them they better eat quickly before Bailey finds them" Richard says walking away from Logan.

Logan opens the door to Cristina's room with Noah trailing behind him. " I have breakfast for the hungry interns."

*Later down the line Maggie will make her appearance.

*Vanessa returns to Seattle stirs up old feelings.

PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, & REVIEW

CHAZ746


	5. Are You Sure?

**The Copyrights of this show belong to Shonda Rhimes & ABC Television. All I Own is the Plot and The Original Characters.**

Chapter 5: Are You Sure?

Logan was sitting in a restaurant waiting for Addison. After helping her assess the love triangle of her relationship, Logan let her stay in his guest room indefinitely. Addison was very grateful and in lighter spirits.

"Sorry I am late" Addison said sitting down across from Logan.

"It's fine Addison, I wasn't waiting that long. How was the hospital?"

"I'm gonna need several glasses of chardonnay before I answer that question. Between Derek acting like I don't exist and all the intern treating me like crap. I'm just tired of always fighting with people." Addison said with grunt as the waiter came towards there table.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, would like your finest bottle of chardonnay." Logan ordered while the waiter wrote it down. "I would also like your grilled salmon with asparagus."

"And for your date?"

"I will have your angel hair pasta with parmesan chicken. Also can you put a side order of garlic bread as well." Addison asked as she handed back the menu.

"Your food will be here soon shortly" the waiter said leaving them alone once more.

"Whose watching Noah?" Addison said taking a sip of her wine.

"He is spending the night with Richard and Adele. They really like having him over and Noah likes it. It helps that he's having nightmares anymore. I was getting worried for a moment but only time can tell."

"I think your handling the situation accordingly. Not a lot of men would sacrifice their lives for kids." Addison added. "Still it must be hard for you."

"He reminds me so much of Jake that I don't want to tarnish the kids memory of him." Logan said.

"All you can do is be there for him and take it day by day."

"Easier said than done."

"On another note how are things between you, Meredith and Richard?"

Logan had tried not to think about that moment. Between keeping a secret sister hidden for nearly two decades from his sister and his only father figure, Logan could tell there were things that still needed to be said.

"For the first time in a long time I feel like a weight is off my chest. We still need to work out the kinks in everything but were trying." Logan explained just as the waiter returned with their food.

For a few minutes they both sat and ate their food. They traded a few words with one another until Addison asked something.

"Are you sure its ok for me to be living with you?" She asked looking at from over the rim of her wine glass.

"I wouldn't have offered if it was a problem. It's nice to have an actual conversation with an adult. Don't get me wrong I like talking to Noah, but I can only talk about Pokémon so much" Logan says making Addison laugh.

"I'm going to get the last of my things from Derek's trailer. It's time I truly move on from him and let him be happy," Addison said with a smile. "I feel like a new chapter is beginning and I am excited.

Logan picks up his wine glass and leans it towards Addison, "Here is to new beginnings."

Addison clinked her glass with Logan and they finished their meals. Twenty minutes later after they had paid for their meal, as they were leaving the restaurant Meredith and Derek walked in. To say Meredith was shocked was an understatement.

"Addison?" Derek asked confused.

"Bye Derek." Addison said walking out of the restaurant leaving Logan alone with the couple.

Derek saw how tense and awkward it was being with the Grey siblings, "I am going to go and get us a table." Derek said kissing Meredith on the cheek, then nodding at Logan as he walked away from them.

Once Derek was gone, Meredith focused her attention on her brother. "You and Addison seemed cozy."

"Don't even go there Meredith." Logan said trying to walk out only for Meredith to grasp his arm.

"I get that she is your friend but she cheated on Derek." Meredith attempted to justify.

"I am not getting involved in their marital problems. Addison is my friend and I will stand by her. You may not like it but that's the way it is," Logan said taking Meredith's hand off of his arm. "Enjoy your dinner Meredith."

Meredith watched her brother walk out of the restaurant and leave with Addison. She knew he was being a friend but why did it have to be her boyfriend's soon to be ex-wife.

(Time Skip)

After that disaster of ending to a great dinner last night Logan was tired of the drama. He and Addison came home and went straight to sleep. The next morning Addison had left early due to one of her patients being in labor. Adele had taken Noah to school this morning, so Logan went into work early.

When he stepped off the elevator he walked straight towards his office. As he passed his assistants desk she looked up towards him with a smile.

"Good Morning Mr. Grey." She greeted.

"Good Morning Emma", Logan returned. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"You have two meetings today and one international call later this afternoon. Also there is someone waiting for you in your office. She said it was supposed to be a surprise but I didn't want you going in without some warning." Emma advised with a smile.

"Thanks Emma and you can take an early lunch today." Logan said as he opened his office door.

"You're the best boss." Emma chirped as he closed his door to see who was in his office.

Logan saw Vanessa looking out the window of his office. She turned to face him as she heard the door. With the sun shining on her face, Logan saw her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Well isn't this a surprise," Logan said opening his file cabinet by his desk all the while still staring at Vanessa. "What brings you back to Seattle?"

"I quit my job." Vanessa said softly still gazing out at the Seattle skyline.

"What brought that on?" Logan asked sitting in his office .

"They promoted the asshole I trained over me. I brought the firm clients and cases total half a billion dollars." Vanessa snarked but Logan still saw the twinkle in her eye.

"What did you do?"

"Well when the clients I signed to the firm heard I quit they all left with me." Vanessa said with smirk.

"How did your former bosses take it when you announced that you were quitting? Where they shook at how much they were losing?"

"You bet your ass they were. They offered to triple my salary but I knew they didn't have the money especially with the downsizing. I have enough saved until I find a new job." Vanessa explained sitting down in front of Logan.

"How long are you going to be in town?"

"The next three weeks. I want to be closer to you and Noah. When you gave the ring box I didn't know what it meant. So I am here to figure things out between us."

"I know I want you in my life. I want to grow old with you and someday have little lawyers with you." He said making her smile.

"Then we will go from there and take it slow." Vanessa said just as they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Logan said as Emma entered his office. "They're waiting for you in the conference room."

"Thanks Emma" He said as she walked back to her desk closing the door.

"Well I see your going to be busy so I am heading back to my hotel." Vanessa heading for the door.

"Listen before you go," Logan started to say but stopped at the enquiring look from Vanessa.

"Yes?"

"Since I am going into this partner meeting do you want me to mention your name? You are one of Europe's high profile lawyers without a firm. A lot of firms will try to scoop you and this would be a good job for you." Logan said

"If this is your way of saying you want me to work with you, The answer is yes , so stop rambling." Vanessa said walking out of his office.

(Time Skip)

Logan was setting his dining table for the dinner he was having. With Vanessa in town and they were trying to work things out. Logan decided to have a nice dinner with the people he was close to. Addison was on her way home with last minute things needed.

Logan glanced into the living room and saw Noah doing his homework. Logan was very grateful that he was adjusting well in school. He knew what it is like growing up with a busy parent. Logan knew he wasn't like Ellis, but those thoughts still linger. The doorbell rang breaking Logan out of his thoughts.

He opened his front door and saw Adele and Richard. Adele was holding something in her hand.

"Now I know you are cooking but I made my famous apple pie." Adele said with a smile.

"Thanks Aunt Adele," Logan moved aside and let them enter. "Uncle Rich you want a drink?"

"Just one" Richard said noticing the glare Adele was giving him.

"Coming right up" Logan said heading back into the kitchen.

He checked the oven to see if the chicken was cooking. Logan turned quickly and saw Adele placing the pie on the counter.

"Not that I am not happy you invited us, but what is the occasion Logan?" Adele asked.

"Vanessa and I are trying work on things. She's moving to Seattle to be closer to me and Noah." Logan said pour scotch into a glass.

"OH LOGAN!" Adele exclaimed happily rushing to hug him. "I am so happy that you are finally settling down. I thought you would be a bachelor for the rest of your life."

"I know Aunt Adele. You remind me every year that I can't be single for the rest of my life."

"With good reason" Adele says as Addison opens the back door with groceries.

"Addison how are you?" Adele asks as Logan helps with the groceries.

"I've been good." Addison said hugging Adele. "How are things with you and Richard?"

"We are good. He still works too much but that's to be expected." Adele said.

Logan was listening to the woman talk as he gave Richard his scotch. He then rushed back into the kitchen and saw the chicken was done baking. He took it out of the oven and placed it in the center of his dining table just as the doorbell rang once more.

"I'll get it Logan while you finish with the food." Adele said heading for the door.

Addison took the plates out of the cabinet and placed them on the mats. She saw Logan placing the food around the table.

"Are you ok Logan?" Addison asked her friend who was fidgeting.

"I'm a little nervous about tonight. Vanessa and I are working things out and I want things to go well tonight. I got news to share and I don't know how excited she'll be." Logan stated.

As Addison and Logan were talking Adele returned to the kitchen with Vanessa and another person. He had not spoken to this person in a long time.

Logan glanced up at Vanessa but his face shifted into a grimace, "What is he doing here?

"That's how you say Hi? I expected more from you Logan." The man patronized.

Vanessa could feel the tension boiling over and tried to diffuse the situation, "It smells good in here Logan. What did you make?"

"Seriously!?" Logan exclaimed in shock. He put the washcloth in his hand down on the counter storming out of the kitchen.

The nameless man glanced at Addison, and held out his hand out towards her, "I don't believe we have the pleasure of introducing ourselves. The name is Ryan Caldwell and that over there is my sister."

"I'm Addison, a friend of your sister and Logan." Addison said in return.

Out in the backyard Vanessa watched as Logan was sitting in his lounge chair staring at his pool. She knew he was angry just by how he was sitting.

"Why are you mad?"

"You know how I feel about your family. They treated me like dirt the moment they met me, your brother included." Logan replied irately.

"My entire family are not worried about you," Vanessa says but backtracks at the glare Logan gives her. "Okay so most of my family doesn't like you. So what? You're still the guy I fell in love with when we met at Oxford. You're the one for me Logan and I don't care what my family thinks and neither should you."

Logan stands up and walks closer to Vanessa until he is in front of her. "I'm sorry."

"Tell me what's really wrong with you" Vanessa says putting her head on Logan's chest.

"I just feel like things always come in between us. Whether it be our careers, families, trivial things; we always let it trump over our relationship. This time around I want us to walk down the aisle sometime in the next two years." Logan said.

"We will," Vanessa pulls away from Logan and looks into his eyes. "Is there anything else on your mind?"

"Something comes to mind," Logan says leaning his face close to Vanessa's and softly kisses her. When they pull away from each other Vanessa puts her head back on Logan's chest. "I guess you got the answer you were looking for."

While the couple were embraced in the yard they didn't see Adele, Addison and Ryan watching them from the window.

(Time Skip)

Logan and Vanessa went back into the house and saw Adele in the kitchen. She glanced at them with a smile.

"Everyone is already sitting and waiting on the two of you." Adele says walking out into the dining room.

Logan and Vanessa followed after Adele and saw everyone else sitting around the table looking at them expectantly. Once Logan and Vanessa sat down, Adele looked towards the two and smiled.

"Now that everyone is here I have something to say," Logan said as everyone glanced at him. He looks at Vanessa and continues to speak, "Since I moved back to Seattle I felt like a piece of me was missing. All I wanted was to be complete but now I am. Now in front of all of you I want to ask Vanessa something."

Everyone sitting down watches as Logan stands up once more. He puts his right hand into his pocket and pulls out a ring box. He kneels down by Vanessa's seat and takes her hand in his.

"I know things between us are still rocky at best. Like you told me countless times, as long as we have each other, things will slowly come together for us." Logan says opening the ring box and a beautiful ring was shown. The ring was a rose gold band with several amethysts surrounding a square cut diamond.

"Logan are you sure?" Vanessa asks with hope creeping in her voice.

"Absolutely, You and me are end game." Logan confidently says placing the ring around Vanessa's ring finger.

"OH, LOGAN I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!" Adele exclaims joyfully as Richard watches with a soft smile.

"Congratulations to the two of you." Addison says hugging Logan and Vanessa.

Logan soon feels someone pulling his pant leg, and he glances down and sees Noah. He lifts Noah up into his arms and hugs him. In this moment with the people he was close to, Logan finally felt a t peace.

While everyone was happy for the re-engaged couple, Ryan was glaring at Logan with disgust. He felt like his sister could do way better than Logan Grey. His father would be hearing about this and then Logan will be out of the picture.

Vanessa sat down next to her brother and her face was shining with happiness. Ryan put on a fake smile for his sister. "Looks like someone is close to their fairytale wedding they've always dreamed of."

"I am just really happy that me and Logan are finally going to walk down the aisle. I know you and everyone else back home don't like Logan but I don't care," Vanessa told her brother whose eyes narrowed at Logan. "If you or anyone else want to be in my life than you need to give Logan a chance."

"He is going to hurt you." Ryan said.

"How do you know I haven't hurt him." Vanessa said getting up and walking away from her brother leaving him alone with the thoughts his sister left him with.

(Time Skip)

Logan, Vanessa, and Noah were walking down the halls of Seattle Grace. Vanessa had wanted to see Ellis much to Logan's annoyance. She had to remind him that all the problems they had needed to be handled. As they walked down the hallway they saw Addison talking to Alex and Izzie. She looked up as they approached and handed the clipboard to Izzie.

"What are you guys doing here?" Addison asked.

"Vanessa wanted to see my mother." Logan said rolling his eyes, only to get smacked on his arm.

"Well she is going to be my mother in-law. I would like to see the woman who gave me my fiancé. Is that too much to ask?" She scolded.

"You guys deserve each other," Addison remarks. "Anyway, Richard is sitting with her at this moment. I'll join you both since I am going that way."

Addison and the two interns lead them down the hallway and they reach Ellis's room. Inside of Ellis's room they see Richard holding Ellis's hand. What shocked Logan the most was the loving smile they were giving each other. Till this day he held grudges over his mother for the way Meredith and himself were brought up.

Richard glanced towards the people in the doorway and took his hand away from Ellis. He could see the faraway look on Logan's face. Richard knew the inner turmoil Logan was dealing with.

"Hello Logan."

"Hi Uncle Richard."

Richard looked at Ellis and then turned back to Logan, "She is somewhat lucid today and she's in good spirits."

Richard stands up and walks out of the room leaving Logan, Vanessa, Noah and the doctors in the room.

"Well I will leave you alone with your mother. Are we still on for tonight, Vanessa?"

"I'll see you there." Vanessa replied hugging Addison before she left.

Once everyone is gone Logan sets Noah down in the chair beside his mother's bed. He turns to Vanessa and sees her put the flowers she bought earlier in a vase on the endtable. Once everyone was situated Logan sat in the seat Richard sat in.

"Hi Mom" Logan said as Ellis gave him one of her scrutinizing looks.

"What are you doing here?" She said with annoyance in her voice.

"I wanted you to meet my fiancé and my godson. Remember I showed you a picture of them last week."

Ellis shifted in the bed before speaking, "I thought you were joking when you said you were getting married. I always told you that having those kinds of attachments weaken a person's abilities."

Vanessa could see the anger rising in Logan's face. She thought he wasn't being serious when he spoke about Ellis. Now seeing the discomfort on his face showed just how much the woman in front of her made her future husband so emotionally stunted. She walked closer to te Grey's before taking Logan's hand in hers. Ellis saw the action and her eyes focused on Vanessa.

"You must be the woman who is changing my son's ambition." Ellis said in a biting tone.

"It is nice to finally meet you Ellis." Vanessa says politely.

"I wish the feeling was mutual," Ellis says before turning to Logan. "Where's Meredith? I have barely seen here since I've been here."

"I don't know. Meredith and I barely speak as of lately."

"Well I am not surprised. You are starting a family and Meredith is concerned about her career. I don't know how that came about but at least one of you have your priorities straightened." Ellis remarked ignoring the glare Logan was giving her."

"Yeah I want to settle down and be happy."

"No, you are creating weaknesses."

"So, Meredith and I are rally that much of a distraction to you? Do we really mean that little to you?" Logan asks as Vanessa picks up Noah and leaves the room. She could feel the

"My career would have meant more if I wasn't a parent. I should have left you both with Thatcher." Ellis says looking at the window with a faraway look.

"I cannot wait for you to die." Logan remarked getting a smirk from Ellis.

"You and me both!" Ellis added.

"At least we have something we both agree on. I have to go and you sicken me so..." Logan says getting up only to hear his mother call his name when he reaches the doorway. He turns around to see her staring at him.

"Yes"

"I hope you can live with what you accomplished."

"I have no regrets unlike you. Goodbye Ellis" Logan said with finality.

As he walked out of the room he saw Meredith and all her intern friends staring at him. He glanced behind them to see Vanessa, Noah, Addison, Richard, Bailey, and Derek also looking at him. It irritates him as they all give him pity looks.

"Don't you all have lives to save?" Logan asks with venom in his voice making all the doctors scatter except for Richard and Bailey.

When Richard approaches him, he pulled the younger man into hug only for Logan to push him away. "I'm fine. Now that you have all witnessed what she is like, just tell me when she dies."

"Logan, you don't really mean that?" Vanessa asks the question that they were all thinking.

"I absolutely do mean that. I've meant it since I turned eighteen. That cold-hearted bitch deserves whatever she gets coming to her. Yes, she had her heartbroken doesn't mean she has to take it out on others. I am done trying to get through to her. She made her bed now she can die alone in it." Logan says walking away from everyone with his final words.

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, & REVIEW

CHAZ746


	6. Mending Fences

**The Copyrights of this show belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC Television. All I own is the Plot and the Original Characters.**

Chapter 6: Mending Fences

Vanessa had noticed how withdrawn Logan had been since seeing his mother. It had been a few days and he was lashing out on her and felt like it was her fault for pushing him to see his Ellis. He warned her countless times what she was like and she kept pushing. She was at her ends with so she decided to do something.

She entered Seattle Grace, the place where it all started. She saw Meredith talking to Derek with a smile. Addison had told her all about the love triangle, and Vanessa wanted no parts of it. As she approached them they both stopped talking.

"Hi Meredith," Vanessa said once she was in front of the doctors.

"Vanessa what are you doing here?" Meredith asked her brother's fiancé.

Although she and Logan had a weird relationship at the moment, Meredith was hurt. She had to find out from the Chief that her brother proposed to Vanessa. She felt like they were getting somewhere and now they were going backwards.

"I wanted to talk to you in private if you're not too busy."

Derek seeing Meredith was beginning to get annoyed interjected, "Dr. Grey has a surgery in the next few minutes."

"It won't take that long." Vanessa added determined.

Meredith starting to see Vanessa would leave until she spoke decided to hear her out, "Why don't you come back in an hour. That's when I have lunch. We can talk then about whatever it is."

"Thank you, Meredith." Vanessa replies leaving the two doctors.

Once she is further down the hallway Meredith turns to Derek, "I wonder what she wants to talk about."

"It probably has to do with your brother. After he basically told your mother to die he's been different." Derek said.

"Thing with my brother have always been emotionally complicated. I know how high strung he is at the moment and I want to help him. Only if he lets me and right now I can't worry about that." Meredith said heading for the OR leaving Derek to pause before he follows after her.

(Time Skip)

After her successful surgery Meredith enters the cafeteria and sees Vanessa waiting for her. She heads to the table and sits down across from her. Meredith could see the bags under Vanessa's usual pristine face.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Meredith asked.

"Has your brother ever been so cold to you? Like cut you completely off and not let you in to help him."

"Growing up Logan and I's relationship was different. He was the one who took the brunt of Ellis's anger and disdain. I was shielded form it mostly until he left me. But that pain and anger just doesn't go away Vanessa. It sits and settles until it finally breaks."

"Are you saying he has latent hostility issues?" She asked curiously.

"Logan never lashed out when we were growing up. On top of that he hasn't been around my mother in ten years. Being around my mother possibly brought all that anger, hate and regret all to front and now it won't stop." Meredith said explaining her thoughts to Vanessa.

Vanessa sighed as she rubbed her forehead as she spoke once more, "I want the man I fell in love with back. He's been coming home late these past couple of nights and I he won't tell me where he was. Whenever I call his office they say he's unavailable. Do you think you can talk to him?"

Meredith stared at the woman staring in front of her and could see she was at her breaking point. She didn't know what help she could give but she knew her brother was at the edge of something. Meredith just didn't know what it was.

"I'll try to speak to him," Meredith said seeing Vanessa smile at her in relief only for it to disappear at Meredith's next words. "I don't know what good it will do. Logan has always been headstrong and stubborn. He won't listen without reason. But I will try."

"Thank You Meredith." Vanessa gushed appreciatively.

"You don't have to thank me. You're going to be a part of this family if you marry Logan. It would be nice if I tried to get along with you." Meredith said getting up and walking away.

Meredith walked down the hallway and headed for the elevator. As the elevator doors opened she saw Cristina with her usual grimace on her face.

"Why do you look like all hell is about to break loose?" Cristina questioned.

"Vanessa asked me to speak to Logan." Meredith said as she pressed the button for the fifth floor.

"Good luck with that." Cristina said with a smirk. She was on the floor after Logan basically told his mother to die. It was cold, harsh and gut wrenching to say the least, and from the look in his eye he meant it.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Meredith added as the doors opened and Bailey was standing there with her hands on her waist. Both interns' eyes widened as she glared at them.

"I don't have time to be looking for the two of you. Grey you are with me and Doctor Montgomery and Yang you have been requested by Doctor Burke." Bailey advised.

"I'll see you later," Cristina said to her friend leaving her alone with their resident.

"Come on Grey, we've got lives to save and they aren't waiting for you and your personal problems." Bailey said leading the intern into the patient's room.

(Time Skip)

Logan is sitting on a park bench in the middle of a park watching as kids play. He had been sitting there since he left court earlier this morning. He needed to get away from it all and the first place he thought of was this park. Being here reminded him of the days when he and Meredith would be here with their father Thatcher. It was when things were fine for the grey family.

As Logan sat there he felt the bench shift and he glanced and noticed a young pregnant woman. He could tell she was almost seven to eight months pregnant. The woman noticed him staring at her stomach.

"It's a girl," The woman spoke breaking Logan out of his thoughts.

He looked into the woman's eyes and saw she looked familiar to him. He couldn't place it where he saw her. She reminded him of a younger Meredith and that was confusing for Logan.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Logan said making the woman gasp for a moment.

"Molly... My name is Molly." The woman now known as Molly replied. "I haven't seen you here before."

"I used to live here a long time ago. Just trying remember the good times in my life." Logan said in a whisper.

"You seem distracted." Molly said getting a knowing look. "What has you so confused if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just family problems. Growing up family was always the main priority. Then my mother left my father and things slowly began to fall apart. Being here in this park is like a safe haven for me. I can see me and my little sister playing around." Logan answered with a soft voice.

"Are you and your sister close?"

"We used to be." Logan said. "Now were trying to be closer, like when we were younger. I just don't know if both of us are willing to put in the work. You know I never really spoke about me and Meredith to a stranger before. You remind me of Meredith a little bit"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Sometimes." Logan said making both of them laugh. He glanced at his watch and realized that his lunch hour was over. "I'm sorry I have to go. I'm needed back at work for another case."

"That's fine, I am supposed to be meeting my dad anyway. It was nice to meet you Logan." Molly says.

When Logan gets up a voice from his past catches his attention, "Molly, sorry I am late. I had to help your mother with some old stuff in the basement."

In front of Logan in this moment was a man he had not seen in over twenty-six years, his father Thatcher Grey. The years had not been well for him in Logan's opinion. He was so disheveled and worn out. Logan hoped he didn't look anything like him in his fifties.

"It's ok dad I was just talking to this man right here," Molly said motioning to Logan. Logan could tell by the way Thatcher's eyes widened he knew who he was.

"Well like I said before it was nice meeting you Molly. I have to get back to work," Logan said not even meeting Thatcher's eyes as he left the two of them. He rushed out of the park and opened his car door. He watched the interaction between Molly and Thatcher, and was slightly hurt. The man had a brand-new family and he had left Meredith and himself to suffer with Ellis.

Logan turned on his car and pulled off from the street not noticing Thatcher watch him drive away.

(Time Skip)

Logan stepped off the elevator and nodded to his assistant Emma as he walked by her desk.

"Emma if anyone needs me tell them I am making an important phone call." He said informing her.

When he saw her nod in acknowledgement he closed the door and sat in his chair. Just as he sat down his office telephone rang.

"Hello," He answered.

"I guess congratulations are in order." A woman's voice replied over the phone.

"You have time to call me in your busy schedule? I'm touched Adrienne." Logan said with smirk.

"I still can't believe you and Vanessa got back together. I mean you are like a commitment-phobe." Adrienne added.

"Is there a reason you called?"

"When's the next time you will be in New York?"

"Off the top of my head I don't know. When I have the time, I will let you know. Right now, isn't the best time for me with everything going on around me."

"Talk to me Logan." Adrienne says with her understanding tone.

Logan then tells Adrienne what has occurred since he returned to Seattle. From reuniting with his sister, gaining custody of his godson, his new job, dealing with Ellis and all the baggage that came with her, getting re-engaged to Vanessa, and finally seeing Thatcher for the first time in years.

"You've only been in Seattle for a month and all this has happened. No wonder you sound stressed Logan. From what your telling me, you still have a lot of resentment. Have you thought about speaking to someone professionally." Adrienne said.

"You mean like a therapist?" He asked with confusion.

"Look I know you have this aversion towards therapists but maybe this would help you let go of all the pain and sacrifice you've gone through. Let yourself move on and try to be happy. You've held on to all the stuff from your childhood that it affecting you and everyone around you at this moment." Adrienne explained.

"I will look into it but I am not making any promises."

"Don't do it for me. Do it for you and that little boy who looks up to you. You owe it to yourself to move on from the past." Adrienne adds. "Listen I will call you later but don't forget about coming to New York"

"Bye Adrienne."

"Bye Logan."

Once the call ends Logan puts the phone down and hears a knock on his office door.

"Enter"

His office door opens and he sees his sister, "Your assistant said you were busy and I knew she was lying. I think we need to talk about some things."

"I agree."

Meredith was shocked and relieved at the same time. She didn't think with all that was going on around him that Logan would actually want to speak. When he motioned for her to sit down in the chair across from him she sat down and stared at him.

"I know I'm handsome but you don't have to stare at me," Logan quipped trying to break the tension between the two of them.

Once they both were settled Meredith finally spoke, "Vanessa came by the hospital earlier today. She wanted me to speak to you about how you've been acting lately."

"I've been a little cold." He admitted.

"How about a glacial?" Meredith deadpanned.

Logan grabbed his head in frustration, "You of all people should know it is not easy being around Ellis. I sacrificed a lot of my life for that woman. I left to get away and being around her brought up this anger I never had."

"Logan, I am not blaming you for being angry. You had to grow up faster and do things no child had to do. That doesn't mean for you to close the people who love you out." Meredith scolds her brother.

"I get it Meredith."

"Do you?"

"Yeah," He replies.

"Good," She says with a look. She then glances at his office and sees nothing personal in it. "you really should decorate in here."

"Shut up." He says weakly getting her to laugh. "Is there anything else we need to talk about?"

"How come you've been keeping your distance from me?" Meredith asks while staring directly at Logan's face.

"I don't want to get in the middle of that. It has to do with Addison and Derek and I rather just move pass that, especially since I have something to tell you." Logan gets up and pours two glasses of vodka and gives one to Meredith.

Meredith takes a sip and looks at Logan expectantly, "What is it?"

"I ran into Thatcher at the park we used to go to when we were kids." Logan explained watching Meredith drink her entire glass then grabs the decanter and fills her glass once more. She sees Logan still staring at her and motions for him to continue. "He also has a daughter who I met as well. She's pregnant and seems happy."

"How did it make you feel?"

Logan could see the worry in his sister's eyes and sighed, "I'm not going to lie to you Meredith, it hurt seeing that he started all over and made a whole new family and left us in the dust. Then as I left I realized I never needed him. The only thing good that came from Ellis and Thatcher are you and I. You and I have grown into something and it made us stronger. He never fought for us and if he did wasn't strong enough. If there is one thing I thank that bitch for giving me it was her stubbornness and the will to prove something."

"We have enough problems in our life. I think we should forget about him until later. We can worry about it when he shows up again." Meredith says as they both finish their drinks.

(Time Skip)

Logan walked into his house and saw Vanessa, Ryan, and Addison eating dinner. He hung his jacket and walked into the kitchen and ignored them.

"Logan, how was your day?"

Logan turns around and sees all three of them looking at him waiting to see how he would answer. "It was good me and Meredith talked."

"And?" Vanessa asked.

"I realized I need to talk with someone about my issues." Logan then turns to Addison. "Do you know a good therapist?"

"There's one at the hospital. Talk to Richard and see if he could setup a meeting for you." Addison said as she was eating.

Logan grabbed a plate and joined the trio at the dining table, "I also saw my father." He added nonchalantly.

Vanessa and Addison both stared at him with bewildered looks. Ryan really didn't care about the conversation as he continued to eat his dinner. Logan seeing that Vanessa and Addison were still in shock then said, "And I also found out I have another sister or possibly more. He started a new family and left the one he had behind."

"Dude your depressing me out." Ryan said with a glare.

Logan ignoring Ryan continues to speak, "I told Meredith and we both know he is going to show up again sometime in the future."

"What are you going to do if you do see him again?" Addison asks the question they were all wondering.

"I don't know." Logan says as he eats his food contemplating the day he had.

*The next chapter will be titled "Therapy Session 1"

*Meredith and Logan will be sitting with a therapist to air out all the bad things between the two of them.

*In a couple of Chapters Logan, Vanessa, & Addison will be in New York for the Underwood Gala. Still working out the kinks for the crossover between _"The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore", "Logan Grey: The Long Lost Brother", & "Reasons". _I'm going to push it back to late October – Early November.

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, & REVIEW

CHAZ746


	7. Author Message 1

**Author's Message:**

1\. Hey guys my laptop was being fixed at BestBuy and they ruined it deleting all my notes for the next couple of chapters. Thankfully I have everything saved on USBs & External Hardrives.

2\. I am in the process of buying a new laptop as well so I won't be updating for quite some time. I will try to update something with in the next couple of weeks especially with my work schedule changing.

3\. _"Digimon 02 Redux"_ will be going on hiatus for a total update and reboot.

4\. I was also in the process of starting my own Arrowverse Fanfic. If you have any inputs please inbox me for ideas.

5\. Finally the three-part crossover I've been obsessing about in my mind will be up by late November – early December. I am almost finished with part 2 and 3 but still working out the plot for part 1.

 **Please Follow, Favorite, & Review**

 _"The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore"_

 _"When All Is Said & Done"_

 _"Logan Grey: The Long Lost Brother"_

 _"Scion: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."_

 _"Reasons"_

 **Until next time,**

 **Chaz746**


	8. Therapy Session 1

**The Copyrights of this show belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC Television. All I own is the Plot and the Original Characters.**

Chapter 7: Therapy Session 1

Meredith was glaring at her brother as he was tapping his foot in the chair next to her. They both had been sitting in the waiting room for over an hour and they were getting on each other's nerves.

"Logan can you sit still. You are giving me a headache with all the tapping." Meredith said.

Logan turned to his sister with a sheepish smile, "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous. I just don't know what to expect and the suspense is killing me."

"You never get nervous." Meredith pointed out.

"It's not the fact that I'm nervous. I feel like whoever this therapist is she is going to judge me and you."

"Their job is not to judge but to help us overcome our emotional baggage we hold. You need to stop over thinking things before you stress out whoever the therapist is."

Before Logan could respond the door to the therapist's office opened and a woman in a pantsuit stood in the doorway. "You must be the Grey siblings. Please come in and have a seat and we can begin."

Once Logan and Meredith were settled on the couch did the therapist introduce herself, "My name is Dr. Sheila Cohen I am a therapist and psychologist, I've been doing this for around fifteen years. From what I've been told the both of you are here to help you deal with the traumas of your childhood."

"I wouldn't put it like that," Logan added.

"Then how exactly would you put?" Dr. Cohen asked as she stared at him with a questioning look.

"My issues don't exactly deal with my childhood. They stem more from my mother and her way of dealing with us." Logan explained.

"From my understanding you haven't spoken with your mother up until recently. Is that correct?" Dr. Cohen asked receiving nods before continuing. "What feelings did you feel once you were around your mother?

"Disappointment," Meredith said getting a confused look from Dr. Cohen.

"Why disappointment?"

"Because nothing we ever did was good enough for her. She imposed her doubts about how she felt on us. In her mind it was crucial criticism and in ours it was the lack of belief that her kids could aspire to be anything." Meredith said

Logan had glossy look in his eye that caught Dr. Cohen's eye, "Do you agree with Meredith?"

"Not Necessarily."

"Elaborate?" Dr. Cohen asked with a wave her hand.

"For me it was different. She always told me that I had the brains to be a surgeon. Personally, I don't care for being a doctor. That was never thing and I saw what working in a hospital could do to families."

"You're talking from personal experience."

"When you're the son of one of the best general surgeons, who also created the "Grey Method", everyone has your life and goal planned out for you. I saw how it affected both my parents. Ellis thrived on the glory of her accomplishments which is fine with me. But when you look down on others because they don't agree with your opinions is what I have a problem with."

"And you father?"

"He was weak and was not strong enough. He let Ellis talk to him anyway she wanted and it sickened me."

"You're a lawyer from what Richard tells me."

"I do all right for myself. If it was up to Ellis I would be the next big thing in Medical textbooks."

"I take it she didn't like your career choice."

"That's putting it lightly, she said I went to law because I could hack it as a doctor. It's one of the reasons I left. She was furious and Meredith told me she was worse once I was gone." Logan replied.

"Let's start with another topic shall we, how is the relationship between the two of you?" Dr. Cohen asked.

"Fine" they both answered getting a smirk from Dr. Cohen.

"So, you have no anger or resentment towards one another?" She questioned further seeing Meredith glance at Logan briefly. "Meredith do you have something to say?"

"Nope." She said with emphasis on the P.

Dr. Cohen turns to Logan, "What about you? Any regrets?"

"Who doesn't have any regrets? I have a couple but I'm not ready to speak about them." Logan said.

"Well I am glad you both came. I now have an understanding at how we are going to proceed further. We meet again, same time next week. We will try to delve deeper into the issues that you are comfortable speaking about before getting to the nitty and gritty.

"Thank you," Logan says as Meredith walks out of the office.

"If you need anything please call me anytime." Dr. Cohen offered.

Logan nodded walking out the office, closing the door behind him. He saw Meredith waiting for him in the hallway.

"What did you think?" He asked as they walked further away room the office.

"I'm still skeptical but I will give her a chance. You of all people know I think therapists are quacks." Meredith said making her brother chuckle. "Well I have to get back to work. Do you want to come by the house later tonight for dinner?"

"Who is going to be there?"

"Probably Izzie and George. Izzie is in this cooking frenzy lately and I reap the benefits of free food."

"Sure I'm in. I'll bring Vanessa if that's okay." Logan said.

"I don't mind and seeing as she is going to be my future sister-in-law it would help if I got to know her a bit." Meredith said as they stopped at the elevator.

"You could invite Derek." Logan added.

Meredith looked at her brother and saw he was being genuine with his request. She knew things were still weird with Logan and herself when it was about the Shepherd's. "You sure that won't be weird."

"Look you like Derek and I am fine with that."

"Really?"

"I told you earlier Addison maybe my friend but I don't agree with her choices. I also don't like the fact that Derek lied to you about being married. It makes him just as bad as Addison and I don't want you to get hurt in the crossfire." Logan explains.

Meredith nodded at what Logan said and was touched at her brother's words. She knew it wasn't easy for him to not be judgmental with her relationship choices.

"If your bringing Vanessa who is going to be watching Noah?" Meredith asked as the elevator doors opened to the siblings.

They both stepped on as Logan replied, "I could hire a babysitter or ask Adele and Richard."

When they reached Meredith's floor the doors opened and they saw a glaring Bailey. Logan smirked at the short grouchy woman. It quickly disappeared when she turned the glare on to him.

"Grey where have you been? I have been paging you for the last hour." Bailey said annoyed.

Logan seeing his sister not saying anything intervened, "She was with me for our family therapy session. The Chief told her to come with me for my sessions seeing as it involves her."

Bailey stares at the Grey siblings with narrowed eyes before grunting, "Fine, Grey you're in the pit with Karev."

"Thanks Bailey." Meredith says running away leaving her resident alone with her brother.

Bailey then looked at Logan and grunted before walking away making Logan chuckle as he walked the other way.

(Time Skip)

Meredith was standing by the Nurses station and felt someone standing beside her. She turned and saw Addison. After talking with Logan earlier she felt like she had to say something to Addison.

"Is there something you have to say Dr. Grey?" Addison asked the intern who was staring at her.

"I want to say I am sorry for the way things turned out." Meredith said shocking Addison.

"I don't blame you. You may have been a part of it but the blame solely lies with Derek and I. At first, I took my anger out on you but it wasn't called for. That's why I filed for divorce and sent the papers to Derek's lawyer." Addison said.

For the first time Meredith truly saw Addison for what she was. She was broken for the choices she made in her life because she wasn't happy. Meredith could see the similarities between them.

"How are you doing?" Meredith asked curiously.

"I'm not going to lie things have been touch and go. If it wasn't for Logan being there for me I don't know what would have happened to me. I'm thankful he let me stay with him and Vanessa."

"You live with him?"

"Yeah, he told me to check out of my hotel and gave me one of his bedrooms in his house. Before that I was staying with Derek. It's nice to be around people who actually want you around."

Meredith was little hurt and some of the resentment she had towards Logan surfaced once more. She had never been invited to Logan's house but he let Addison live with him.

"Well I have patients to see. I'll see you around Dr. Grey." Addison said walking away.

Meredith picked up her chart and walked down the hallway and saw Derek walking towards her. He smiled at her which made her forget what she was angry about.

"Are you busy tonight?" Meredith asked the neurosurgeon one he was in front of her.

"No why?" Derek replies as they stop in front of the patient's rooms.

"I invited Logan over for dinner tonight and he is bringing his fiancé. I'm trying to be more involved in his life. Lately I feel like with everything going on we've become more distant. This is like the start of things to start over to say the least."

"I'll be there." Derek says with his trademark smile. "Who else is going to be there?"

"Izzie and George. I think Izzie will probably ask Alex to come over." Meredith says.

"Sounds like a plan." Derek says kissing her cheek before walking away. Meredith shakes her head and enter the room.

(Time Skip)

After leaving the hospital, Logan came to change for later tonight. He was standing in the bathroom shaving when he saw Ryan's reflection in the mirror.

"Can I help with you with something?"

"Do you know where Vanessa is?" Ryan asked annoyed.

"She is at the office in a meeting with some clients." Logan says joyfully with a smile on his face.

Ever since Vanessa moved to Seattle things have been very good between them. With her working at the firm with him, business was booming for the firm. The only problem Logan had was Vanessa's brother Ryan.

"Isn't that nice." Ryan says walking further into the bathroom until he is sitting on the sink staring at Logan. "All the pieces seem to be coming together. Vanessa and You couldn't be happier."

Logan puts down the razor and gives Ryan his full attention, "What is your deal?"

"I don't know what you mean." Ryan replies with a blank face.

"When we first met you and I hit it off but as soon as Vanessa and I announced our engagement the first time you hated me. What have I done for you to hate me?" Logan stated.

"Vanessa can do better." Ryan answers stiffly.

"No that's your father's answer. How do you feel about me and Vanessa being together and eventually getting married?"

"I want my sister to be happy and I fell you don't make her happy."

"That's bullshit and you know it. I have done everything to make sure she is happy. Ever since I met your father your entire family has chosen to make me fell unwanted. So, like Vanessa told you earlier, if you can't be happy for us then stay away." Logan rants.

Ryan chuckles as he walks towards the door. He turns around to face Logan from the doorway, "I came by to tell my sister that Dad will be in town soon. I guess he heard the news and is coming to give his congratulations."

"I'll tell her you stopped by." Logan said dismissively to Ryan who glared before leaving.

(Time Skip)

Addison was physically and emotionally drained from her day. She had lost a patient and right now she wanted to drown her sorrows in alcohol. She walked out of the hospital and was heading across the street to Joe's.

As Addison was about to cross the street she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Derek approaching her cautiously.

"Derek, I am not in the mood right now." Addison said with exhaustion in her voice.

"I am not here to fight. I just came to say I got the divorce papers and I want to know why now?"

"Excuse me?" Addison questioned.

"Why are you giving me them now? I gave them to you in New York before I left. What changed?" Derek asked.

"When I first came here I saw how you looked at Meredith. It reminded me of the good times we had. I haven't felt like that since we both started our careers. I want to be happy Derek." Addison said as tears fell from her eyes. "The only way I can be truly happy is if I move on."

Derek pulled her into a hug as she cried in his arms. "I'm sorry for not being there."

Addison pulled away from Derek, "I'm sorry for sleeping with Mark. It doesn't excuse anything but he was there."

Derek stared at her for a few moments before saying, "I'll ask my lawyers to send you the papers."

"Thank You" Addison said

Derek nods with a smile and walks away. Addison watches as he walks away and heads for the bar. Once she gets in the bar she heads straight for Joe.

"Vodka and leave the bottle." Addison said as she sat at the bar.

"Long day?" The bartender questions.

"I lost a patient toady and I am now as of ten minutes ago, divorced." Addison said with finality.

Joe gives her a glass and a bottle, "Do you need anything else?"

"Nope" Addison says pouring herself a full glass.

"I'll leave you to it." Joe says walking away.

(Time Skip)

Meredith watched as Izzie ordered George and Alex to set the table. She had been ordering them all day as she cooked.

"Izzie is everything almost ready?" Meredith asked taking Izzie's attention off of Alex and George.

"Almost." Izzie said as she was stirring the sauce on the stove. "Im just waiting for the chicken to finish baking."

Meredith took two wine glasses and poured some in each glass before handing one to Izzie. "Thanks again for cooking tonight."

"It's no problem. You know I like to cook for a lot of people. We can finally get to know your brother more. He's been in Seattle for a month and he still a stranger to us." Izzie explained as she drank her wine.

"Logan has always had this air of mystery around him. You'll see that when he and Vanessa arrive." Meredith replies as Alex walks into the kitchen and leans on the fridge.

"What time is your brother supposed to be here?" Alex asks.

Meredith looks at her watch and her eyes narrow, "He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago.

Just as Geroge walked into the kitchen the doorbell rang. Meredith rushed to the front door and opened the door to see Derek on the porch with a bottle of champagne.

"Am I late?" He asked as Meredith took the bottle from him as he took his coat off.

"No, we are just waiting for Logan." Meredith said with annoyance.

Just as they were walking towards the kitchen the doorbell rang. Meredith walked back towards the door and saw Logan with Vanessa.

"You're running a little bit late." Meredith remarks with narrowed eyes.

"I had to pick up Vanessa from the office." Logan said as he hung up Vanessa and his coats. They then head inside the dining room.

(Time Skip)

It was quiet around the table as everyone ate. All you heard was the sound of cutlery touching the plate. Vanessa seeing that no one was going to say anything spoke.

"The food is delicious." Vanessa complimented

Izzie smiled and replies, "Thank you."

Meredith watched as her brother moved the food around on his plate. She could see he was thinking about something that was weighing heavy on his mind.

"Logan are you okay?" She asked.

Logan looked up and saw everyone staring at him curiously.

"I'm fine just thinking about work." He said. "I have a case that needs me in New York in a couple of days."

Vanessa turns to face Logan, "You didn't tell me that you had some business in New York."

"I was going to tell you after dinner. Adrienne has new legal representation in New York since she fired Travis Tanner." Logan explains. "She also gave me four tickets for the Underwood Gala Event."

Izzie and Vanessa's eyes widened at that. It was almost impossible to get tickets to Ursula Underwood's events. For Logan to have four tickets was incredible."

Meredith seeing the looks on the two women's faces asked, "What's so special about those tickets?"

"Ursula Underwood's events always start off Fashion Week in New York. Not just anybody gets invited to these events." Izzie explained before turning to Logan. "How did she get these tickets?"

"Adrienne's aunt is close friends with Ursula. Whenever Adrienne has an important event to attend she always wears Underwood designs."

"Who else is going with you?" Meredith asked.

"Obviously Vanessa and I invited Addison. She said she had some unfinished business to deal with in New York." Logan says as Derek snorts. "Do you have something to say?"

"I guess she wants to finish it." He replies nonchalantly.

"If she wants to see him that's her choice. It's not your problem anymore seeing as she gave you the divorce papers." Logan remarks with a grin.

Derek glares at Logan, "She cheated on me."

"Then you came here to Seattle and met my sister, lied to her about you being married, and got caught by your wife." Logan says as he takes sip of wine before he continued. "Clearly you were no better seeing as you were still married. I guess we can't all be put on a pedestal."

"You don't know me." Derek said gruffly.

"I think I would like to keep it that way. I've kept my personal opinions to myself out of respect to Addison and Meredith, but Meredith could do better." Logan said as he finished his wine.

Meredith watches as her brother and Derek trade barbs. She knew Logan didn't like Derek and he was

"I've since apologized to Meredith." Derek refuted.

"Clearly," Logan stated with George and Alex grinning.

Meredith seeing where things are going, "Can you both stop? I am a grown woman who can make decisions for herself."

"It is your life." Logan added as he stood up from the table. "This was delicious Izzie. We should do this again sometime."

Logan walked out of the dining room leaving everyone stunned. Vanessa stood up as well and turned to Meredith.

"I am sorry he's been under a lot of stress with my father coming in to town." Vanessa said attempting to apologize.

"Logan meant every word that came out of his mouth." Meredith said. "He's told me the same thing before. He never minces words when it comes to me and that won't ever change. Have a good night Vanessa."

"Good night Meredith and thank you once again for inviting us." Vanessa said walking out of the house and closing the door behind herself.

(Time Skip)

The next morning Logan was in his kitchen making breakfast, and thinking about last night. He hadn't meant to snap on Derek but he was just annoyed. The conversation he had with Ryan had through him off and he lashed out on Derek. He had texted Meredith and invited her breakfast to apologize.

He was broken out of his thoughts to see Addison and Vanessa walking into the kitchen.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Morning." They replied.

Logan went into the cabinet and grabbed two coffee mugs and poured some coffee into them. he handed it to them and went back to making pancakes.

"Why are you making so much food?" Addison asked.

Logan put the spatula down to look at both of them, "Meredith is coming over so we can talk things out some more. I want to apologize for last night."

"Speaking of last night, what time did you come in?" Vanessa questioned with a saucy grin making Addison blush.

Logan shakes his head as he continues cooking. He sees the blush grow redder like her hair.

"Why is she so red?"

"Addison and my brother kissed." Vanessa said noticing the grimace on Logan's face.

"Addy, you have better taste than that. You don't know where he's been." Logan says making all three of them laugh.

Soon Addison's phone begins to ring, "Looks like they need me at the hospital."

Addison stood up from her chair and drank the last of her coffee. She waved goodbye as she walked out the front door. Vanessa drank the last of her coffee as well.

"I have to go to. I have a meeting in two hours." Vanessa said walking around the counter kissing Logan's cheek. "I'll take Noah to school on my way."

Logan hands her Noah's lunchbox, "I will see you later."

"Noah it's time to go." Vanessa called just as he ran into the kitchen.

"I didn't eat breakfast yet." Noah said.

"You're eating it in the car on the way." Logan said coming around the counter. "Have a good day and I'll see you after school."

"Bye," Noah called as he ran to the garage with Vanessa trailing after him.

Fifteen minutes later as Logan was setting the table just as the doorbell rang.

"Its open."

He looked up as and saw his sister standing awkwardly in the foyer. She was gazing around the room and finally stopped on his face.

"Come sit down and eat. I know you probably have a busy day but I wanted to apologize for last night." Logan said as she approached him and pulled him into a hug.

She pulled away and looked into her brother's eyes, "Mom really messed us up?"

"You have no idea." He says making her smile at him. "Now how about we eat this food I've been slaving to make all morning."

* **I was able to use my tablet to type up what I could. Still in the process of working on other stories.**

 ***The next chapter will be titled "The Big Apple" which will be followed with the crossover chapter "The Gala Part 2".**

 ***Don't know when I will be able to post.**

 **Please Follow, Favorite, & Review**

 **Chaz746**


	9. The Big Apple

**The Copyrights of this show belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC Television. All I own is the Plot and the Original Characters.**

Chapter 8: The Big Apple

Logan stared at Meredith as she was moving her food around her plate. He had invited her to apologize but she wasn't even looking at him.

"Meredith?"

Meredith put her fork down and finally looked up from her plate. "I don't know where to begin." She said.

"First, I would like to apologize for my part with what had happened last night. You invited me to get to know your friends and all I did was fight with Derek."

"It wasn't completely your fault," Meredith said. "Derek was pissed about the whole Addison thing. I feel like his ego was bruised when Addison cheated on him. He never really got over it emotionally."

Logan reached across the table and grasped her hand, "I know I sound like a broken record but you deserve better than him. You deserve someone who can deal with all of your insecurities and fears."

"You don't think Derek is the one?" Meredith asked.

"No," Logan said softly but his tone assured Meredith that he was serious. "But if you feel like he is the one... I will try to be more supportive." Logan finished with hesitance.

Meredith picked up her coffee mug and said, "That's all I ask. When are you leaving for New York?"

"The day after tomorrow. I have a meeting with some of my clients today. I have so many things to get done before I leave."

"What are you gonna do when you get there?" Meredith ask curiously.

"I'm going to meet up with one of my friends. I mentioned her yesterday when I talked about the Underwood Gala." Logan reminded her.

"From the looks on Izzie and Vanessa's faces these tickets aren't cheap."

"The tickets run for about ten thousand a piece." Logan stated sipping his coffee while Meredith's eyes widen briefly.

"Have fun I guess..." Meredith said as Logan chuckled just as Meredith's pager went off.

"Duty calls." Logan said.

"Yeah," Meredith said looking at her brother. "Thanks for breakfast and apologizing."

"Like I said it's the least I could do. It doesn't mean I'll be around Derek anytime soon." Logan said leading her to the door.

"I get it and I will call you about the therapy session." Meredith said as she walked down the driveway to her car.

"Bye Meredith."

"Bye Logan." She said as she heard him close the door.

(Time Skip)

The next morning Logan and Vanessa were standing in front of Richard and Adele's house. They were dropping Noah off before going to the airport.

"We really appreciate this Aunt Adele," Logan says as Noah hugs Vanessa.

"Say nothing more Logan. Noah and I will have lots of fun and don't you worry about a thing." Adele said with a smile.

Logan turns to Noah who looks at him with sadness. "Come here buddy," Logan says as he pulls the boy into his arms. "You be good for Aunt Adele and do what she says."

"Are you coming back?" Noah asks softly as he pulls away to look at Logan

Logan gazes at Noah and sees that he is scared. He knew that Noah still had some fear that he might loses Logan just like he lost his parents. "I promise that I am coming back to you. Just try to have fun and I will be back soon."

Noah nods his head and pulls away and walks into the house. Logan watches as he disappears into the house and frowns. He was worried about Noah and these abandonment issues he was developing. He feels a hand grasp his and sees Vanessa by his side.

"You ready to go?" She asks.

"Yeah," Logan says, he then turns back to Adele with a smile. "Thanks again Aunt Adele."

"Your welcome Logan. Now you guys best hit the road before you miss your flight. Call when you land in New York and don't forget my souvenir." Adele says pushing then out the door.

"Bye Adele," Vanessa and Logan say after hugging the woman. Once the door closes the couple head back inside the car. "What time are we meeting Addison at the airport?"

"She texted me earlier when we were driving and said she was just leaving the hospital. All her stuff was packed the night before so she is probably on her way there now." Logan said turning the car on and driving away.

"Thankfully you packed early as well." Vanessa added.

"After Meredith left I finished packing everything for you and me." Logan says glancing at her while paying attention to the road. "Have you thought about what we talked about earlier?

"You mean about my father?" Vanessa responds as Logan nods. "I haven't given it much thought. I know that the two of you will never like one another. I would hope since we are engaged the two of you will try to be cordial for me."

"The day I see that happening is the day your brother and I become friends." Logan remarks with a scoff and receiving a glare from Vanessa.

"Can you try to get along with my family? At least for me?" Vanessa pleads just as they stop at a red light.

Logan turns to her with his eyes narrowed in anger, "You don't think I have?" He asks in outrage. "Since the day we announced we were engaged you father has made it clear that he thinks you can do better. I think the attempt to try to be cordial when out the window."

"I'm sorry Logan." She says softly.

Logan sighs and loses some of the edge in his voice when he says, "I have never done anything to you in any shape of form to give your father any reason not to give his blessing. At times I just want to throw in the towel and just elope."

"You would just go and get married in Vegas?"

"I'm not that tacky, Vanessa. I meant getting married in a court house and then afterwards we could have the big wedding. That is if you like the idea." Logan offers

"I'm not agreeing to anything but it does sound like a great idea. So, I won't take the offer off the table just yet. I will definitely think about it." Vanessa replies getting a grin from Logan.

An hour later, Logan and Vanessa have arrived at the airport. They meet with Addison at the entrance and she is annoyed.

"You guys we are about to miss out flight." Addison grumbled.

Logan smiled at Addison and put his arm over her shoulder. "Didn't I tell you that we are flying on my private jet?" Logan says getting a deadpan look from the red head.

"No, you didn't,"

"It must have slipped my mind." Logan said leading them towards their flight.

"Remind me to smother him with a pillow once were in the air," Addison jokes as Vanessa chuckles.

"I heard that." Logan replies making both women laugh.

(Time Skip)

Meredith was walking out of the locker room when she bumped into Dr. Bailey. She backed up once she saw the annoyed expression on her face.

"Sorry Dr. Bailey," Meredith said trying to step around the resident.

"Grey you aren't allowed with any patients. Those were the chief's orders. You can either do charts or be with your mother." Bailey advised.

"I'll do charts!" She chose without hesitation not even noticing that Bailey was grinning.

"Good you'll do them in your mother's room." Bailey says not even caring that her intern was glaring at her. "And if I catch you anywhere else you are going to be stuck in the pit for a month. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Dr. Bailey," Meredith says watching her resident walk away from her. She turns around and sees Derek smiling at her. She approaches him and stands beside him as he looks over a patient's chart.

"What's got you in such a good mood? She asked.

"Addison gave my lawyer the divorce papers signed. As of this morning I am a divorced man." He says pulling her into his arms. "We should go out to dinner tonight."

Meredith feels the happiness roll off of Derek in waves. Now that Derek and Addison were divorced there was nothing standing in their way. But in the back of her mind, Meredith knew the other foot hadn't dropped yet.

"I will let you know." Meredith says picking up a stack of charts.

"I also have a surgery. You interested?" He offers with another breathtaking smile.

Before Meredith could answer Chief Webber came down the hallway. "No, she is not Shepperd. Meredith Is doing charts while sitting with her mother. If you don't like that you can take it up with Bailey." The Chief says walking pass the two.

"And there is your answer." Meredith said walking away from Derek.

(Time Skip)

After a four-hour flight, Logan, Vanessa, and Addison had arrived in New York. They grabbed their luggage from the plane where they found a limo waiting for them.

"Did you get us a limo?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"No, this all Adrienne."

"You can thank her for me." Addison said as the driver loaded all their luggage in the trunk.

Vanessa glared at the limo for a moment before stepping inside. Logan saw the look on her face and knew Vanessa had a problem with Adrienne spending money on them. He shook his head and joined them inside the car. He found Addison opening a bottle of champagne and Vanessa looking at her phone.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be drinking?" He said to Addison.

"I need something to calm my nerves. I'm meeting with Mark later tonight to clear the air. There are things I have to apologize for and I'm hoping he is at least willing to listen to what I have to say." She said finishing her glass and pouring another.

"Addy slow down," Logan advised as she took another gulp of the champagne. He knew that Addison had slept with Mark but he felt that she hadn't told him the entire story.

Vanessa looked up from her phone, "Where are we staying Logan?"

"Addison is letting us stay in her and Derek's brownstone. We will be in the guest room as she starts packing Derek's things." Logan said.

Addison put down her glass and looked at the couple, "What will you guys be doing while I go and see Mark?"

"I have a meeting with several clients and then we're meeting Adrienne for drinks tonight." Logan said.

"You didn't tell me we're meeting Adrienne. I wanted to go see something on Broadway tonight." Vanessa said in a clipped tone. Addison heard the tone in Vanessa's voice and looked at Logan who shrugged his shoulders.

"Vanessa what's going on? Since we've landed you've been sniping at me every time I mention Adrienne. Just tell me what is bothering you." Logan says frustrated.

Vanessa glares at him and then looks out the window. "Nothing is bothering me." She says getting snorts from Logan and Addison.

"That wasn't convincing at all." Addison quips.

"Logan I am just not that comfortable with how close you two are." Vanessa admits and the three sits in silence as the limo drives off from the airport.

(Time Skip)

Meredith was sitting in her mother's room going over charts. She had ignored her mother for three hours and she could feel Ellis drilling holes into her with her gaze.

"How long do you plan on ignoring me Meredith?" Ellis asked as she glared at her daughter. Meredith kept writing and ignored Ellis, who continued speaking, "I always figured Logan would be the doctor."

Ellis watched as Meredith gripped the pen tighter as she continued writing. "What do you want mom?

A knock on the door broke the Grey women out of their thoughts. They both turned to the doorway and saw Richard with food in his hands.

"I figured you both were starving so I brought pasta with salads." The Chief said joining Meredith beside her mother.

"How kind of you Richard. It would be nice to _talk_ with someone." Ellis said getting an eyeroll from Meredith.

"Thanks Chief but I have to go find Bailey." Meredith states gathering all the chartbooks and leaving the room. As she walks out she can hear her mother talking with the chief about their glory days.

Meredith turns the corner and finds Cristina glaring at the wall. She approaches her friend and hears the grunts the Asian releases.

"Cristina?" She calls out getting the angered intern's attention. "You okay?"

"DO I LOOK OKAY!?" Cristina exclaims making Meredith jump away from her friend. "He chose Barbie over me. I can't believe Burke chose Barbie just because I won't move in with him."

Meredith stared at her friend for a few seconds before laughing. Cristina glared a ther as she continued laughing at her friend's misery.

"It's not funny Mer," Cristina grunted. "He picked her!"

"Why don't you want to move in with him?"

"Because then he would have all the power in the relationship. I will not let him win and Barbie is going down with him," Cristina remarked as she stomped away from Meredith.

"Dr. Grey why are you just standing in the hallway?" Dr. Bailey questioned.

"I was actually coming to give you the patient charts." Meredith answered handing them to her resident. Bailey looked at them for a quick second. She then motioned for Meredith to follow her. They soon reach the nurses station where more patient charts were waiting.

"Since you finished those you can finish the rest of these back in your mother's room. Bailey ordered hearing Meredith groan. "Is there a problem Dr. Grey?"

"I'll just take these with me," Meredith answered as she took the files and walked away. Bailey shook her head at the sight of her intern before walking back to do her job.

(Time Skip)

Logan stood next to Vanessa as they watched Addison opened the door to her home with her now ex-husband. It was eye opening to say the least, that one minute your happy and the next it all disappears in the blink of an eye.

"Addy," Logan said softly making her turn to face him. "Take it one step at a time." He encouraged.

Addison nodded and walked into the house. Logan and Vanessa followed her inside and saw Addison looking at a photo of her and Derek. She stared at the photo a minute longer before placing the photo down on the desk face down.

"Let me show you both to the guest room," Addison said walking up the staircase. Logan glanced at Vanessa who motioned for him to follow the red head upstairs. He sighed and followed after his friend. Once he was upstairs he saw Addison waiting for them in front of the room. "I changed the sheets right before I left. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Addison said walking away.

"I'm going to get ready to meet with a few clients and then see Adrienne." Logan said going through his suitcase.

"Why are you in a rush to see her?" Vanessa grumbled.

Logan stopped rummaging through his suitcase too look at Vanessa. He sat down next to her on the bed. "Why don't you tell me what your issue with Adrienne is?"

"I just feel like there is something more between the two of you."

"Vanessa nothing and I mean nothing has happened between me and Adrienne. She is my sister and I don't think of her in any other way." Logan said holding Vanessa's hand.

"You must think I'm crazy,"

"I find it hot that your jealous," Logan said with a smirk only to get slapped on the arm.

"Shut up," Vanessa giggled.

"You sure you don't want to meet Adrienne?" Logan asked once more.

"I'm sure," Vanessa said. "Besides I'm going to see her at the gala."

"Yes, you are," Logan said heading for the bathroom. "On that note I'm going to shower."

(Time Skip)

Meredith was getting more irritated by the minute as she felt Ellis's gaze on her. Since she returned to the room all Ellis did was stare at her and she was exhausted.

"What do you want to talk about?" Meredith grunted in frustration.

"I want to know what your life is like." Ellis simply said.

Meredith sighed as she righted herself in the chair. "Well I have a boyfriend." She said vaguely with a smile on her face as Ellis watched on.

"Does he understand the demands of your career?" Ellis asked. "Because not all men do, they say they do upfront but they-"

"He's great," Meredith said cutting her mother off. "He's a doctor too so he gets it."

"Good," Ellis responds.

"He's actually-," Meredith started to say as Ellis cut her off.

"Have you chosen a specialty?"

"No, it's still too early,"

Ellis continued, "Because Cristina has chosen cardiothoracic."

Yeah, Well I guess I'm just waiting to be inspired." Meredith said with a smile not seeing the way Ellis's shoulders stiffen as she continues, "I'm happy and I feel like I know who I am. Plus, I think when you have someone in your life that you love, you I think that's... I don't know I just... I'm really happy."

"What happened to you?" Ellis states breaking Meredith from her happy state of mind.

"What do you mean?" Meredith asks.

"Your happy? Your happy now," Ellis spoke with disappointment. "The Meredith I knew was a force of nature, passionate, focused, a fighter. What happened to you? You've gone soft, stammering about a boyfriend and saying you're waiting to be inspired, are you kidding me. I have a disease for which there is no cure, I think that would be inspiration enough." Ellis ranted irately.

"Mom," Meredith said softly.

"Listen to me, Meredith. "Ellis said stepping closer to her daughter. "Anyone can fall in love and be blindly happy, but not everyone can pick up a scalpel and save a life. I raised you to be an extraordinary human being, so imagine my disappointment when I wake up after five years and discover that you're no more than ordinary."

Meredith stares at her mother with eyes becoming watery. She had thought that her mother would finally be happy with what her daughter had accomplished. But instead she was still the same bitter and overachiever she always was.

"What happened to you?" Ellis exclaimed as Meredith stood up and walked out of the room. Once she was in the hallway she leaned on to the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. Meredith shoulders began to shake as she cried not noticing the Chief watch her in sadness.

(Time Skip)

It was dark out in New York City, as Addison stepped out of the cab in front of a restaurant. She slowly opened the door and was greeted by one of the waiters. "Good Evening Miss, how can I help you?"

"I am meeting a Marcus Sloan and we are sitting for two." Addison said as the waiter looked at her.

"Right this way," The waiter said leading her into the dining room. Soon they were at a table and Addison's nerves returned tenfold. Mark Sloan was drinking a glass of wine as he watched her come closer. He put the glass down and gave her a smirk that made her shiver.

"Hey Addie," Mark greeted in a husky drawl as he stood up from his chair and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Mark," She said in return.

He then proceeded to pull out her chair for her. Once she was seated he returned to his chair and poured her a glass of wine.

"I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up," Mark said handing her the glass.

Addison took a sip of wine and then looked at Mark, "The thought had crossed my mind."

Mark looked at her face and could see the lost expression on her face. He was curious to know what was going on with her. "Are you okay?"

"I just have a lot on my mind. Nothing to worry about." She said with fake smile, which Mark knew was fake.

"Don't bullshit me Addie. Tell me what's really going on," Mark said seeing the indignant glare she gives him. Addison sighs at the look and finishes her wine, "Derek and I are officially divorced. For the first time in my life I don't where to begin and that scares me."

Mark shuffles in his seat as he watches Addison pour more wine for herself. "What's the plan?"

"I'm going to start packing Derek's things and then go from there. Thankfully, Logan and Vanessa came with me. They have been a great support through all this. I actually live with them in Seattle."

"Logan's in town?" Mark asked as Addison nodded. "Why didn't you bring him with you?"

"He had other plans tonight. He's meeting with an old friend of his and thanking her for the girt she gave him."

"Is it a gift I would like?" Mark asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you think about anything other than sex?" Addison says with a smirk as Mark chuckled.

"Do you need help packing?" He asks

"If you're not too busy," Addison says as the waiter returns. "Do you know what you'd like to order?"

"I'll have the filet mignon medium rare and a baked potato with the works. She will have the seared tuna with a light lemon dressing." Mark ordered. He glanced at Addison, "Is that fine with you?"

"That would be nice, thank you" Addison said handing her menu to the waiter, who then left their table.

(Time Skip)

The next morning Logan was making breakfast in Addison's kitchen. He was exhausted after seeing Adrienne the night before. He was happy that she was finally in a stable relationship after all that she had been through. Logan looked away from the pan of eggs as he heard the front door open and Addison appeared a few seconds.

"I thought you were in your room sleeping," Logan said as Addison poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I stayed at Mark's last night." She said seeing the blank expression on Logan's face. "We talked all night and it just felt nice."

"You guys didn't sleep with each other?"

"No," Addison said with annoyance as she sat on the bar stool by the stove.

"I'm just asking," Logan spoke with concern as he put a plate of eggs in front of her. " I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. With everything that has been happening, I want you to be sure this is what you want to do."

"I know that and I appreciate your support, but I need to figure where I go from here." Addison said picking up her coffee. "Thanks for the breakfast but I'm not hungry," She said walking out of the kitchen leaving a worried Logan watching her.

(Time Skip)

Later that afternoon, Logan and Vanessa were packing some of Derek's things for Addison. After their conversation this morning she left to go and get more boxes. Logan knew she was really looking for an excuse not hear his opinions.

"Logan?" Vanessa called out.

"Yeah," Logan answered as he was broken out of his thoughts. He turned to her and saw her smiling at him.

"You seem out of it" She pointed out. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm just worried about Addison. I'm worried she is going to hurt herself even more." Logan replied. "She came home this morning after sleeping over at Mark's. She told me they didn't have sex but I have this feeling something deeper is about to happen."

Vanessa put down one of the books in her hand and walked over to Logan. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. "I thought you and Mark were friends?"

"We are friends." He answered quickly.

"Then trust them both to make the right decision for themselves." She advised as she kissed him once more.

"Did she tell you about what made her leave Mark after everything came out? Logan asked his fiance as she returned to packing. She looked at him weirdly and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Did she ever tell you the other reason she came to Seattle?"

"I thought she came to fix things with Derek?" Vanessa questioned with confusion.

Logan sat down on the sofa and looked towards her, "Addison was pregnant with Mark's baby and she had an abortion. She knew they weren't fit to be parents but that stays with you. To know that you aren't fit to bring a person in the world and to end it." He said sadly.

"All you can do is be there when the other shoe drops."

"Is it worth waiting when I can stop it from dropping now?" Logan says as Vanessa gazes at him with uncertainty.

(Time Skip)

Meredith was leaving the locker room after a long emotional day. She was tired and wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She noticed the worried and wary looks from her friends but she ignored them as she walked pass them.

"Meredith?" The chief called out just as she headed for the elevator. He motioned for her to follow him. "How are you and your mother doing?"

"I don't know," She clipped out making him sigh.

"I know she can be unreasonable," Richard attempted to say only for Meredith to cut him off.

"I am tired of being understanding when it comes to her. Nothing Logan and I have done with her lives will ever be enough for her. Why do I have to try when clearly all she thinks about is herself?" Meredith said with her voice raising at the end.

"I get it Meredith. I understand your fed up but you can't abandon your mother." He said seeing her get irater.

"Why can't I? Logan has already," She says.

"No, he hasn't," Richard said simply.

"How would you know? Logan doesn't say anything to me when it comes to her. All he does is keep to himself." Meredith says.

"I've known Logan since he was a baby. I would know if he had written Ellis off." Richard said making Meredith glare at him.

"Is there anything else you need Chief?" Meredith asks with finality.

"Have a goodnight Meredith," The chief says dismissing her and heading for Ellis's rom.

Meredith watched as the chief turned the corner before heading to the elevator. As she waited for the elevator her mind spun back to her words with the chief. Another person Logan shared his thoughts with and he never once told her. It just seemed like every step she took to get close to her brother something came and blew it up.

When the elevator doors opened she saw Derek in the back of the elevator. He was looking at the ground only to look up at her with his smile. The smile that somehow made all her problems disappear.

"You ready for dinner?" He asked.

She looked at him for a moment and realized they were supposed to go out to eat. She had forgotten with all her mommy issues. "Do you mind if we eat in tonight? I've been around people all day and I just want it to be just us." She said standing beside him as the doors closed.

Derek gazed at her briefly before he said, "Okay I'll pick up some takeout and then meet you back at yours."

"Meredith smiled at him before leaning into kiss him. She felt his arms wrap around her as they deepened the kiss. When she felt him pull away she smiled at him, "Did I ever tell you that I appreciate you?"

"No, you haven't, but it wouldn't hurt for you to say it once more." Derek said with smirk.

"I appreciate you," Meredith repeated as she pulled away even further as the doors opened. "I'll see you at my house." She said as they walked to their cars.

"Meredith are you okay?" He asked feeling there was reason for her surprising mood.

"I'm just happy," She answered.

 ***Next Chapter will be posted sometime in August titled** _ **"Happy Never After"**_ **. Addison and Logan go at it only for her to realize the mistakes she made with her choices.**

 ***Logan and Vanessa go and have dinner with Adrienne and Harvey.**

 ***Meredith and Logan speak over the phone and their relationship is never the same.**

 **P.S. I am so sorry for the long wait on this. I am personally going through a lot so I hope you bear with me as I try to update more frequently.**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, & REVIEW**

 **CHAZ746**


	10. Author Message 2

**Author's Message 2:**

 **Lately I've been rereading "Digimon 02 Redux" & "When All Is Said & Done. I feel like I have lost interest in the first one and a friend of mine gave me an idea for the second one. Tune in for the updates **

**Please Follow, Favorite, & Review my other fanfics**

" **The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore"**

" **Reasons"**

" **Logan Grey: The Long Lost Brother"**

" **Scion: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."**

" **NCIS: Seattle"**

" **Fallen Kingdom"**

 **Chaz746**


End file.
